Never What it Seems to be
by Blazing Aries
Summary: Andros has left on a mission, leaving the other rangers to watch the Earth. Ashley feels lonely but when saved by mystery man she begins to become attached to him. Yet he is different... pale, does not eat, and comes out at only at night.
1. Savior

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything!**

**Summary- with Andros away on a mission, Ashley feels all alone. While out at a club with her friends, Ashley is attacked. Yet a mysterious man comes to rescue but there is something weird about him. The way he looks and acts. The way he only seems to come out at night. Turns out this person is no normal person, he is a vampire and he had chosen the yellow ranger to be his queen! Will Andros return in time to save Ashley?**

**Never what it seems to be**

**Chapter 1- Savior **

It had been another sleepless night for the yellow space ranger. Ashley Hammond glanced out of the window of her room aboard the Astro Megaship. Nothing but endless stars was in her view. When she was little, she only dreamt about being up in space and seeing the stars. Sighing, she rolled over onto her side, a frown on her beautiful face. Next to her bed was a nightstand with a calendar on it. One day had a red heart around it. It was Tuesday April 19. Next to her calendar was a picture of her and the red space ranger, Andros. It was a cute and innocent picture of them hugging. She gave a small smile but it quickly faded.

"I miss you so much," she said picking up the framed picture. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes with love. She fingered his blond and dark streaked hair and then sighed once again. "One more week." She mumbled. "On more week and I get to see you again." She placed the frame back down on her nightstand and got up, throwing her yellow and white covers off her. Next, she opened her drawer and grabbed some clothes to wear after shower.

Two weeks ago, Andros had left to go to back to his home planet of KO-35. There had seemed to be some sort of a problem that required Andros to return. The other rangers wanted to go with him but Andros said that they needed to stay and watch over the Earth. He believed he could handle it and when he was done, he would return. Before he left, Ashley had been crying wanting to go with him. Andros said he would be back as soon as he could and for her to be strong. Then he kissed her good bye and promised to contact them when he could. The last time he contacted them was two days ago saying he would return April 19.

After finishing her shower, Ashley tied her hair back in ponytail and then dressed. She wore a yellow tank top and Capri jeans. She slipped on some sandals and then placed a touch of make up on her face. When she finished looking over herself, she smiled but her eyes lingered on the necklace resting on her bosom. She touched the necklace she had received on her birthday from Andros. This out of all the gifts she received ever in her life this was her favorite. "Come back safe." She whispered a silent prayer.

Leaving her room, she headed down to get something to eat, only to find her friends and fellow rangers were finishing their lunch. As soon as Ashley entered the room, the other rangers perked up. "Morning sunshine," Carlos joked. "Or should I say good afternoon?" Ashley looked at her watch on her wrist; she had placed it on without even checking the time. "Twelve thirty?" she read in disbelief. "You guys could have woken me up, you know?" Cassie smirked as she sipped at her glass of juice. "I did but you just kept rolling over and going back to sleep," said Cassie. "You must have been really tired." Ashley shrugged and made herself a sandwich. She was up half the night missing Andros, so it was logical for her to tire herself out.

"Well Carlos and I are heading out," said TJ. "We are going to shoot some hoops, care to join us?" Cassie shook her head. "I'm going shopping." She insisted. The blue astro ranger looked over at Zhane who was enjoying some dessert. "You want to come." He questioned. The silver ranger shook his head and said, "I got work to do maybe if I finish I'll catch up." Nodding the black and blue rangers stepped out of the room and headed off to go to Earth. Seconds later Cassie finished her meal and headed off to the mall leaving the Silver and Yellow ranger alone.

"Thinking about Andros?" Zhane inquired noticing Ashley with a distant look in her eyes. "Is it _that_ obvious?" she asked causing Zhane to smirk. "A little." He replied. Ashley took a bite of her sandwich and chewed slowly. The days just seemed to drag on forever, even if she was asleep for half of it. "You know Karone and I are going to this club with the others tonight why don't you come with us." Zhane said leaning against the table. Ashley shook her head. "No thanks." She replied. "Oh come on Ash you never feel like doing anything. You have been moping around as if Andros is gone forever. He will be back in a week and plush it'll cheer you up." Zhane nudged her and Ashley could not help but smile and the blond astro ranger. "All right." She replied.

Down on Earth the people of Angel Grove were oblivious. They were oblivious to the dark, gloomy, abandoned house hidden deep in woods. The house had long ago been built. From the outside, it just looked like an old house but inside something evil lurked. On the inside cobwebs, spiders, rats, and bats had made there way into the house. Yet that was normal for an old house. Yet deep down in the cellars of the house were stone steps that led down to the lowest level of the house, a subbasement. In the subbasement were several large pillars, in an empty hallway with torches lighting the otherwise dark room.

"It's almost sunset." Said a female voice. She was leaning against the wall in the shadows. "Yes and then we can finally leave this retched place," Said a male voice. His voice came from the other side of the room. Coming from the male's side of the room was the sound of slurping. Then afterward a loud thud was heard and the sound of his lips smacking together. "You are disgusting." The female said. "You could act more civilized when you are feeding. Not like those humans who shove their faces full of junk." The man snorted and took a step forward from the shadows and into the light of the torches. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall, about six feet and very well built. Yet he was ghostly pale. The black razorback and baggy black jeans he was wearing made him look even paler. "Silence Talon," He retorted. "You have some running down you neck, and you call me uncivilized." The female walked out from her spot. She touched a crimson juice coming down her neck with her finger. She wiped it away and then licked it off her fingers.

"Well Tynan it does get a bit messy with all the struggling." Talon laughed. She was a pale as well but had light blond hair and amber eyes. She was about five foot four and petite. She was wearing a black outfit as well, a tube top, pants, and boots. "They were delicious." She said. She then turned her head to a long black object lying at the far end of the room. "Shall we wake him up?" Tynan nodded and together the two headed to the object.

As they reached it, the lid of the object slid open and a man stood up. He was ghostly pale, with long black hair tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were a dark brown that looked nearly black, they were beautiful, hauntingly beautiful. Stretching out for a second, his muscles rippling with power, he turned his head to the two. Then stepping out of his bed and smirked. "It's been one nearly five hundred years and you did not even leave me some prey?" he said with disappointment. "Never master, we saved you the freshest of them all." Talon replied. With a snap of her fingers and a young man came walking toward them as if mesmerized. "He was the youngest." She replied moving out of the way.

"Enjoy Cael." Cael, the black haired man, smiled his fangs appearing. Then with one quick movement, he was at next to the man, drinking deeply from the vein in his neck. When he finished he let the man fall down, dead. He licked his lips clean of the blood on them and then turned to Talon and Tynan. "So these were the fools who released us from out prison down here." Cael said. "Yes we now can finally prey on those mortals," hissed Tynan. Cael laughed and then closed his eyes. "Yes, we can finally take what is rightfully ours and rule this world."

"We would have done been ruling already if it were not for that warrior… Zordon!" hissed Talon her eyes turning blood red. "Calm yourself Talon," Cael said calmly, "Zordon will no longer be a problem… when we were locked away I felt the power holding us here weaken. He is dead and that is why the mortals were able to find this place and finally free us from are captivity." Talon and Tynan smiled with delight. "So what do we do now master?" the brown haired man asked. Cael smiled, "What I had planned on doing long ago before Zordon interfered."

Ashley searched through her closet and drawers for something to wear to the club. Finally, she found a cute pale yellow dress. It was spaghetti strap; it came down to her thighs, and hugged her curves nicely. After placing it on, she fixed her hair, letting it loose yet putting two barrettes to keep her hair out of her face. She then placed on cute platform sandals that were an off-white color. She still had on the necklace Andros had given her but she wanted to add more accessories. Choosing a gold color anklet to wear and a few bracelets were perfect. When she was done, she touched up her make up and headed out the door only to crash into Cassie.

"Ouch." Cassie said after running into Ashley. "What took you so long?" The pink ranger rubbed her side. "We are all waiting for you." Ashley gritted her teeth but plastered on her cheery smile. "You know me, I have to look good." She replied. Ashley smiled and then linked her arm to Ashley's arm. Cassie was wearing pink top and white Capri pants. Her hair was loose as usual but with a few thin braids in it.

_Why can't these people lay off me? _Ashley thought. _You would be bummed if your boyfriend went somewhere, alone, and would be gone for three weeks. _

Finally arriving at the jump tubes Ashley saw her friends, waiting. The guys' were all dressed in a casual attire, showing off there nice bodies though. Karone was wearing a light blue top and matching skirt. She had her arm linked with Zhane looking incredibly cute together. Seeing Zhane and Karone together only made Ashley feel even lonelier. Letting out a small sigh the group then headed down the jump tubes and headed for earth.

The club they were gone to called _Night Life_. It was popular amongst teenagers. The music blasted loudly on the speakers, florescent lights flashed everywhere, and people were dancing wildly to the beat. There was an upper area where people could sit, relax, and try to talk to people over the music. It also contained a place to get drinks.

Once inside everyone except Ashley hit the dance floor. Ashley wanted to wait for a bit before dancing, especially since there were so many people it seemed impossible to move. She headed up the steps where several people where talking, but to her dismay, most of them were couples.

_I can't win can I? _She thought bitterly

She walked over to the edge and watched the people below dance. She could barely make out her friends from the large crowd of partying teenagers. Leaning against the railing, her eyes traveled all over the crowd.

_I should have stayed back on the ship. It just doesn't seem fun without Andros here. _She laughed inwardly the time she had taken Andros to his first club. He was very nervous about dancing especially since he never did it. Luckily, for him, Ashley dragged him onto the floor and helped him. By the end of the night, he was comfortable and just went with the flow. As Ashley reminisced about her past, she shivered. She turned her head and looked around. It felt as though someone was watching her. She stood up, moved away from the railing, and headed back downstairs to join her friends.

Once on the dance floor she could no longer find her fellow rangers in the crowd. She tried to push herself through to look for them but the wild teenage dancers threatened to hit her if she passed with their unorthodox moves. Standing on her tiptoes, she tried to look over the heads of people when she saw Carlos. "CARLOS!" she yelled out but the sound of the music drowned out her voice. Then the feeling came back causing Ashley to shudder. Her face paled as she searched for the person staring at her. Unable to see anyone she backed off the floor. Quickly, she headed outside to get some air and to get away.

Once outside in the cool night air Ashley felt better but only for a moment. The eerie feeling of being watched returned to her. She headed down the sidewalk about ready to head back to the Mega ship, which she knew was safe. Yet she could not just teleport in the open she needed somewhere secluded. Spotting an alley right next to the club, she knew it would be perfect or so she thought.

As she turned the corner, she pulled out her astro morpher but before she could even get a chance to use it someone grabbed her by the shoulders. Ashley gasped and looked up but the second she did all she found herself being slammed into the brick wall. Her morpher went sliding across the ground, far from her. Sliding down Ashley looked up but the next thing to happen was a sharp kick to her abdomen. With the wind knocked out of her the young astro ranger could not even make a sound. She looked up to see someone in a black mask standing above. "Shut up and give me your money!" he threatened. Before Ashley could respond the person was about to bring his hand down on her. Shutting her eyes she prepared for the worse, but nothing happened.

Looking up the yellow astro ranger saw a man with long black hair holding onto her attacker's wrist. "You should learn how to treat a lady sir." He said. Ashley stared in her mouth hanging open as with one quick move her savior through the man across the alley and into a wall. "Now get out of here before I call the authorities." He threatened. Ashley was speechless. The black haired man turned to her and reached his hand out for her to take. "Are you all right?" he asked eloquently. For a moment the yellow ranger could only nod, dumbfounded. Her savior smiled. "I'm glad you are all right, but a pretty girl like you should not be out alone late at night you could get hurt." After helping her up, he walked over to her morpher.

"Is this some fancy watch?" he asked picking up. Eyes widened Ashley and quickly snatched it away. "Yeah it's a watch." Ashley lied slipping it back on her wrist. "So you can talk." He mused watching Ashley slip it on her. "Thanks you saved my life." taking a deep breath. Her savior flashed a smile. "Anything for a pretty girl like you." He insisted causing her to blush. She stared into his dark eyes, so beautiful yet they sent shivers down her spine. "If you are leaving mind if I escort you. I would hate to have some crazy mugger hurt a sweet girl like you."

"Oh um… I'll be okay." She insisted. "Are you waiting for a cab or a bus?" he asked. "I'll wait for you if you like just so no one else will harm you." Ashley smiled, thanks to his kindness she was not a bloody mess. She looked into his eyes. It seemed like she was staring into them for a long time, unable to move, as if they were locked together by an unknown force. "Thanks again… but I'll be okay I promise." She said. "If you are sure…" he broke his eye contact with her and began walking away. The moment he did a sudden fear swept over the yellow astro ranger, making her not want to be alone. Without even thinking, she grabbed his arm and said, "Wait!"

The black haired man turned around. "Can you take me to the bus stop or something…? I'm still a bit shaken up." She said. He smiled. "All right… but maybe you'd like to get something to drink, coffee or tea perhaps? I do know a coffee shop near by that is open late." Ashley rubbed her bare shoulders and nodded. "Okay but I'm paying, I do owe you." She said. The man smiled and ushered her in front of him. "My name is Ashley by the way." The yellow ranger said. The black haired man smiled gently place an arm around her shoulders. "My name is Cael."

"Where could she be?" Cassie said as she paced back forth on the deck of the astro megaship. After two hours at the dance club, the rangers had realized that their friend was nowhere to be found. They searched everywhere inside and outside the club and even tried to communicate with her but nothing worked. Karone then thought that Ashley might have left and went back to the megaship but they soon found that she was not even there. "I so thought she was back in her room." Carlos placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled. "DECA can you run a scan and find Ashley." TJ said as he sat down in a chair. "Ashley has just returned and is now in the launch bay." DECA spoke. The group headed out of the bridge and toward the launch bay. As they headed down the hallway of the ship, they found Ashley walking slowly down the halls.

"ASHLEY!" Carlos called, relieved that she was okay.

"Where were you?" TJ asked.

"We were worried about you. We looked everywhere and even tried to contact you." Cassie said with genuine worry.

Ashley looked at them, looking exhausted. "Actually it's been a long night. If you don't mind, I want to get some sleep. I'll fill you in, in the morning." She then walked past them without as much as a goodnight. She returned to her room and quickly changed into her pajamas. She then crawled into bed and closed her eyes, yet her mind was lingering on the two-hour talk she had with her new friend and savior. He was so sweet and caring and he rather reminded her of Andros. Smiling, she rested her head on her pillow and thought about tomorrow. Cael had asked her to dinner and Ashley was about to refuse him, but when she looked into his eyes she just could not, so she agreed. After all, he **DID** save her.

"Well done Tynan." Cael applauded slowly to his servant. Tynan pulled off his black mask and smiled. "Thank you master, I'm glad I have not lost my touch." He then turned over to Talon who was leaning against the wall. "She is a nice pick Talon, thank you for choosing such a nice girl." Cael said. Talon smiled and then walked over to her companions. "She is very good pick." A smirk appeared on his face, causing Talon to arch an eyebrow. "She will make a very good queen of the night… after all she is a power ranger."

**Author Note- End of chapter 1. I hoped you like. **

Just a little background info (all made up by me). Around five hundred years ago Cael and his servants, Talon and Tynan had been running rampant causing chaos to the people of earth. Back then, Cael wanted a queen **THAT** was **HUMAN** and was strong female (Like a power ranger). Why did he not get one before Zordon was around? Well he did not want one then. Zordon himself used his power to seal them in their coffins in the subbasement of the house. Now Zordon new someone would probably be curious to look inside so using his power he created an invisibly shield that would not only hide the house but also make people go through it as well. After Countdown to Destruction though, when Andros destroyed the tube, the power hiding the house disappeared. Later on three (convenient is it not?) people found the house and decided to search through it. Then they came upon the subbasement and opened up the coffins of Tynan and Talon who then sucked the blood right out of them. Whoa that was long but oh well that is how it all works, enjoy.

**Any more questions I will be happy to answer as I write.**


	2. Meetings

**Disclaimer- I do not own anyone.**

**Last time- **Cael, Prince of the Vampires, was awaken from his five hundred year sleep, because of Zordon. Along with his fellow vampires, Talon and Tynan, they began a search to find Cael a queen. Yet, there choice is a very vulnerable, Ashley Hammond. With out Andros around will Ashley fall victim to the vampire prince?

**Never what it seems to be**

**Chapter 2- Meetings**

Cael and his two followers returned to there lair in the abandoned house deep in Angel Grove woods. They headed down into the sub basement. When they entered the torches automatically lit up. Cael walked to the far end of the room where his bed, a coffin, was lying. With a wave of his hand, the casket opened. He glanced over at Talon and Tynan who were heading for their own caskets, which were placed on opposite sides of the room of each other. "Sun rise will be soon, lucky we made it, Tynan." Talon said through gritted teeth. Tynan smirked, showing off his sharp fangs as he did. "I needed a quick feed my dear sweet Talon." He joked. "It has been so long since I tasted the fresh blood of a human female." Talon scoffed and stared over at the body that was lying on the floor from earlier. "We drained these pathetic fools of their life and you had to stop for a quick feed? You pig." Talon said opening her coffin.

"Silence the both of you." Cael said rather annoyed. "You bicker as if you are married. I need my rest for my little date tonight with… Ashley." He licked his lips with delight. Talon let out a small giggle. "Yeah who would have thought she was a power ranger?" The blond vampire said. The brown haired vampire arched an eyebrow. "Hmm you sure you want her as your queen Cael? If she finds out what we are she will most likely try and seal us like Zordon did."

The dark haired master vampire only smiled. Talon and Tynan noticed this and wondered how he could be so calm; then again, he was with Ashley at the coffee shop, not them. "Believe me she will come to me easily." He then stepped into his coffin and lied down. As his eyes closed the lid of his coffin closed. Talon and Tynan looked at each other and then they too went inside their respective coffins.

That morning Ashley awoke to the sound of someone at her bedroom door. She flicked on the lamp on her nightstand and looked at the clock. It read 10:02. "Come in." Ashley called to whoever was outside. Her head fell back onto her pillow as she saw Karone and Cassie enter. "Ashley, hurry and get up!" Karone said with a smile on her face, "Hurry!" Ashley pulled the cover over her head and let out a groan. "I'm still tired." She murmured under her covers. "Andros is on the main screen and he's waiting for you!" Cassie said with an excited grin. The yellow space ranger threw her covers off her and bolted out of her bed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" she said bounding from her room and down the hall to the bridge. Once she got there, she saw the male rangers speaking to Andros on the front screen. Her eyes lit up as she approached them. "Andros!" Ashley said happily, catching the red astro ranger's attention. He smiled, his chocolate eyes turning toward her.

"Hey Ash," he greeted her. "How are you?" She smiled, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "I'm fine, just really sleepy." She said. Zhane, TJ and Carlos snickered, turning their faces away from Ashley. The yellow ranger looked at them, wondering what they were laughing at. Yet she did not care now, Andros was in contact. "How are you?" she asked. "Are you still coming home on the 19th?" she asked. Andros nodded. "Yeah it'll be later in the afternoon but I will be there." A smile crept along the yellow rangers face. She could not wait until that day when she would see Andros again. Being apart from him was so hard.

"I miss you." She said with tears beginning to form. "I miss you too." He replied. The two talked for nearly five minutes, but as they did, Ashley noticed that her friends were still snickering. She noticed Andros was smiling as well but of course, he would, he was happy to see her, right. After a few more minutes, Andros let out a sigh, looked away for a moment, and spoke to someone who was off to the side.

"Well I have to be going, I want to stay on schedule." He said. Ashley's smile fell; she wanted him to talk to her longer. "Good bye." Ashley looked long at him and then said a sad goodbye, much like the one she told him when he first left. When he was gone, the sounds of laughter busting out of her three friends filled the bridge. "What are you laughing at?" she asked obviously clueless. Carlos walked over to her and snickered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nice PJS Ash." He said. Ashley looked down and noticed she was still in her pajamas, barefoot, and probably looked bad. Turning red, she fled from the room just as Karone and Cassie entered.

Once back in her room Ashley showered and got into her uniform, the yellow shirt, gray pants, gray jacket, and boots. She combed her hair, tying it back in low pigtails. As she was finishing getting ready, her thoughts about Andros diminished as she remembered last night. Cael, a mysterious man appeared as if out of thin air, saved her life. After saving her, she wanted to return to the ship but somehow she could not refuse his offer to go to the coffee shop. She had paid for his drink as a small way to thank him.

During the time in the coffee shop, she only intended on being a half hour tops, but she ended up staying two hours. She did not realize how the time flew by but she felt safe with her new friend. Several times, she would get lost in his dark eyes, as if they were hypnotizing her to stay longer. They had talked about simple things like her friends and family. When she finally realized how late it was she nearly flipped. Cael felt bad but wanted to meet Ashley again, for a meal. At first, Ashley was apprehensive but then gave in when she looked into his eyes. At first, she said for lunch but Cael insisted on dinner.

Cutting into her thoughts was the sound of her communicator going off. "Yeah," Ashley asked. "Hey Ash we need you down in the engine room for maintenance" came the voice of the blue Astro ranger. "Right, I'll be right there." She replied.

After sunset Cael, Tynan, and Talon arose from their slumber. "I need a quick drink." Talon said stepping out of her casket. Tynan smirked as he walked across the distance to the center of the room. "Do we have time for a snack Cael or is your date with the ranger going to cut in?" he said bitterly. Cael ignored him and then closed his eyes. The clothes on him changed into a black jeans and a black sweater. His long hair began to braid itself. "Believe me Tynan when she becomes my queen you will be bowing to her." Cael said staring into the eyes of the brown haired vampire. Talon snickered and then tapped her claws on one of the pillars. "What if her friends intervene? I'm sure the people she was with last night are also power rangers." She crossed her arms. "Possibly, if they do interfere I suggest you take care of them, I have no time to deal with them." He then swept past them and headed for the door, which opened as he neared it. He then headed up the stone steps to the basement, and then the first floor of the house.

Talon and Tynan followed, closing the subbasement door behind them. Once on the main floor the two watched as there master looked at the ceiling. Several bats had made there nests in this house along with other creatures. They watched as their master closed his eyes and then his body began to transform. It shrunk and turned completely black. Next, it rose into the air and two wings appeared. "A bat," Talon said unimpressed. After a moment, he flew off into the night, for his date.

After doing her daily work routine on the ship Ashley hurried to her room to shower and change for her meeting with Cael. She tied her hair up quickly in a claw and then dressed in a simple yellow shirt and tight jeans. Before leaving, she slipped on her sandals and headed out the door when she realized she left her morpher. She ran back into the room and found it lying under her uniform. She placed it on her wrist and then noticed her clock was reading 8:03.

_Crap, I am going to be late. _She thought hurrying out the door.

She headed down the halls in a hurry hoping none of her friends would show up and ask where she was going. She did want to tell them; she just did not want them to get the wrong idea about her and Cael. He was her new friend, and she owed him for saving her life. She quickly turned down a hall heading for the jump tubes. Her feet moved quickly and quietly across the grey carpet of the ship. When she reached the jump tube room, she sighed with relief.

"Made it." She said aloud, but she spoke to soon. "Where are you going?" said a voice from behind. The yellow ranger winced and looked over her shoulder to see the Silver Ranger.

"Out," she replied simply.

"Out where," Zhane asked.

"With a friend we are going to dinner."

"What her name?"

"… It's a guy his name is Cael."

"A guy… you are not cheating on Andros, are you?" he said becoming suspicious.

"No, you got it all wrong." She insisted. She let out a sigh and then decided to tell him the truth.

"Listen Zhane, last night at the club I was feeling a bit sick and I was trying to tell you guys I was going to get some air but I could not find you in the crowed. When I got outside, I was thinking about going back to the ship and try contacting you later when someone jumped me. He was going to beat me up and I dropped my morpher. Then all of a sudden, this person, Cael, appeared and saved me. If it wasn't for him, I could have been really hurt. Afterward he took me to a coffee shop because I was really shaken up and we talked for two hours and I lost all track of time. When I was about to leave he asked me to dinner and well I owed him one so I decided to go. I did not want to tell you guys because I didn't want all of you to freak out and think I can't take care of myself."

"You are okay right?" Zhane asked sincerely worried. She nodded and Zhane let out a sigh of relief. "You should have been more careful." He said reaching out and hugging his friend. She nodded and then placed hand on her top of her head. "I have to get going or I'll be late." She replied. Zhane held placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful… if anything happens, contact us and we will be down in seconds." Ashley nodded and stuck out her tongue. She headed for the jump tube, Zhane still watching her, hoping she was okay. "Don't worry, I faced a bunch of monsters sent by Divatox and Dark Specter." She gave him a reassuring smile and then jumped down the tube, heading for earth.

Zhane watched her go, yet he was still a bit worried for his best friend's girlfriend. He waited for a few minutes and then he jumped down the tube after her.

Ashley landed on Earth in a secluded area. She checked to make sure no one was around and headed toward the restaurant she were to meet Cael. Hurrying down the sidewalk, she saw the restaurant in view, and standing outside looking cool and collective was her black haired savior. She rushed over to him, and he instantly caught her in his view. He gave her a warm smile, his perfect white teeth showing. "Sorry I am so late." She insisted. "I was fixing the…" she trailed off realizing she almost blown her cover as a ranger. "I was fixing my car." Cael smiled and then said, "You are right on time, Ashley." He then ushered her into the restaurant.

As the two entered the restaurant, a silver light shot down from the sky and landed in a nearby ally. Zhane looked around, making sure no one saw him. When he was done, he straitened his clothes and then looked at his communicator/morpher. "DECA," he called the communicator. "Where is Ashley's location?" A second later, the ship responded to the silver ranger, giving the precise location.

Zhane headed for the place and saw a large window. He peered inside looking for the yellow ranger. He found her sitting at a table across from Cael. Zhane noted how pale he looked and, how wearing all black, made him look like a ghost. "Weird," he said under his breath. He continued to watch wanting to be sure his friend was okay.

Inside the restaurant Ashley and Cael were enjoying a casual conversation. Ashley nibbled on the bread that the waiter had brought them and would occasionally sip her glass of ice water. "So Ashley, tell me **_more_** about your friends." Cael said. "Oh they are really nice. Cassie and I are like best friends. She is a sweet person. Then there is TJ he is a good leader and cool person. He is very calm and does not overreact. Oh, Carlos is kind of like that but he is a good person. He worries for all of us. Then there is Karone she and her boyfriend Zhane are cool. They really have something special between them. Then there is Andros. He used to be cold but now he has opened up. He had been through so much in his life that I can see why. He is such a sweet, kind, gentle, loving person."

Cael looked at her as she drifted off into her own world thinking of Andros. After a few seconds, the yellow ranger snapped out of her daze as she was stirring the water with straw. "Oh sorry." She said slightly embarrassed. Cael let out a small laugh as he looked into her brown eyes. Locking her eyes with him he said, "You like Andros do you not? Is he your boyfriend?" Ashley stared into his eyes lost once again. "Y-yes." She said rather confused about what she was saying. She finally was able to break her gaze and blink a few times, feeling awkward.

Cael smiled and watched as the waiter had placed down the food, which caused him to break the gaze he had on Ashley. "What about your friends?" she asked. "I think you'll like them Ashley. I can see you getting along with them pretty well." He grinned. Ashley started on her meal, which was spaghetti and meatballs. Cael had ordered the same but he did not even touch it. He watched Ashley slowly eat. "Maybe tomorrow you can meet them? Talon, you will like her, would love to have someone to go shopping with. You said you liked shopping did you not?' The yellow Astro ranger nodded and looked up. "Yeah I love shopping with Cassie and Karone. Sometimes she drags Zhane with us. He is such a good sport but sometimes he worries too much. He was scared of letting me leave the sh- my house, alone."

_Nice job just tell him you are a power ranger. _She thought, mentally slapping herself.

"Well I guess he must really care for you. Your _boyfriend_ does not seem to mind." Ashley did not notice how he accented the boyfriend part. "Andros is out on business, did I tell you?" she said grabbing a breadstick. Cael shrugged and Ashley continued. "Anyway I was surprised Zhane didn't follow me." She let out a small laugh and took a bite out of her breadstick. Cael nodded and then turned his head to look out the window for a moment when he though he saw someone looking in.

_Talon, Tynan, I believe I am being watched. _He sent out the mental note to his followers. _If he is, I want you to take care of him. _

_Tynan can take care of him. _Talon responded telepathically. Like all vampires, they could communicate with one another telepathic. _I would much rather go shopping since being stuck in a coffin for a thousand years I am not in fashion. _

_It will be done Lord Cael. _Tynan replied simply.

Cael smiled and looked back at Ashley. He still did not touch his dinner, obviously because human food was not apart of his diet of human blood. Cael noted how beautiful her brown locks were, he licked his lower lip as he stared at her neck, wanting so much to claim her as his, but would have to wait, something he did not want to do.

Outside Zhane heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm glad he did not catch me." The silver ranger replied. "He doesn't seem out of the ordinary, maybe I was just overreacting." Sighing Zhane walked off from the place and toward the ally in which he first appeared. Once there he looked at his morpher, and was about to head back when someone grabbed his shoulder. Zhane was thrown strait into the wall. The silver astro ranger landed with a thump against some garbage cans. "Who the heck are you?" Zhane said getting up. He could not see the man's face but he was much bigger then Zhane.

The man stepped out of the shadows and to Zhane's surprise was no person at all but a monster. He was well over six foot, muscular with blood red eyes, white skin, bat like wings on its back, and long claws sticking out his fingers and toes. He was standing on the balls of his feet, his claws scratching at the ground, while a long tail swished behind him. "Oh crap!" Zhane said staring wide eyed. The monster charged the blonde-haired ranger but he was lucky enough to dodge him and shout out, "LET'S ROCKET!" In a flash, he transformed in the Silver Astro Ranger.

"A power ranger?" the monster laughed. "It'll take more then a puny ranger to defeat me!" He then once again charged at Zhane who took out his Silver Silverizer and began blasting the creature but it had no effect, to Zhane horror. The monster came down and slashed at Zhane who let out grown as flew back against a dumpster. "I need help." He said and then quickly called DECA to send a signal to the other rangers.

The alarm signaled as Alpha 6 called to the other rangers. "Hey Zhane is trouble and he needs your help! He is down on 5th avenue in an alley fighting some monster!" The robot said in worry as he watched the fight on the view screen. "We are on our way alpha." TJ responded. "Be careful rangers." Alpha said with genuine concern.

Once again, Zhane was thrown against the wall with the monster laughing at him. "You surrender ranger? I'll make your death quick and painless if you do." He laughed evilly. Slowly it was approaching Zhane, as if he was stalking him. "Prepare to die ranger!" he then lifted his claws to hit Zhane when from out of nowhere a blast hit the creature sending him to his knees.

Suddenly the Pink, Blue, and Black astro rangers surrounded Zhane. "You okay Zhane" Cassie asked checking on him as Carlos and TJ provided the cover. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Zhane. Slowly he got up and then TJ stepped forward with his Astro Ax in hand as well as his Astro blaster. "Listen you freak with wings, when you mess with one ranger you mess with all of them." The blue ranger said confidently. The monster snorted out a laugh. "Four rangers, I always expected there were more then four. No matter it will be easy to destroy all of you!" He began to charge at the rangers when Cassie stepped forward and shouted, "SATALITE STUNNER" sending a pink ray at the monster.

He stepped back stunned and hurt by the wave. Growling he jumped high in the air his wings beating wildly. Then with one quick movement, he sent his claws at each of the rangers. The sharp talons exploded sending the four rangers flying. "Cassie, fire your stunner again!" Carlos said. "It looked like it really knocked him!" The pink ranger nodded and then sent another wave at the beast, right after they all sent a blast from there Astro blasters. The monster growled in pain and retreated quickly flying away.

"Power down," said TJ. The four rangers went back to normal. Zhane though was clutching his side in pain. "Man where did that come from?" Carlos said making sure it was gone. "I don't know…" Zhane said grimacing. "Let's get back to the ship." The other three rangers nodded when Carlos wondered something. "Hey where's Ashley?"

"I had a nice time Cael." Ashley said as the two were walking down a sidewalk. "I'm glad we could be friends." Cael grinned, flashing his white teeth. "So did you consider my offer of meeting my friends?" he said looking into her eyes. Ashley stared long at him without saying a word. Then without thinking, she nodded in agreement. "Excellent." He replied simply while breaking his gaze from her. Ashley blinked a few times and then continued walking with Cael when she saw a shop, which was closed. The shop is fancy boutique that sold women's dresses and outfits. On the main window, display was a gorgeous black dress. It was strapless and hugged the curves of the dummy. The dress was long and velvet material with rhinestones designs on the bottom that looked like waves.

"Oh, that dress is beautiful." The yellow ranger said peaking inside. Cael nodded. "I think you would look good in black Ashley." He whispered. His hand reached up and found the nape of neck. Gently he rubbed it causing Ashley to freeze in place. "Really beautiful,"

After saying good-bye to Cael, Ashley returned to the Astro Mega Ship. She traveled down the halls quietly, hoping all her friends were fast asleep. As she was about to reach her room she saw a light coming from the infirmary. She could here the voices of her friends in concern. Carefully, she tiptoed to the door and listened in.

"That was so weird." TJ said. "Where did a monster like that come from?"

"Yeah, it was really strong too." Zhane groaned as Alpha fixed him up.

"Luckily you aren't severely hurt." Alpha said finishing up.

"My question is how come Ashley didn't show up." Carlos said leaning against the wall.

"I called her but she did not respond." Alpha responded to the question.

Outside Ashley let out a small gasp and looked at her communicator. _I don't remember Alpha calling me, _she thought. _Did I not hear it? I was talking to Cael… and I don't remember hearing a beat at all. _The yellow astro ranger stood there confused as she stared at her morpher.

**Author note**- Well this is the end of chapter 2. I am glad for the reviews they really inspire me to write. Anyway, this is an Andros/Ashley story but what is going to happen? Well, until the next chapter, thanks.


	3. You would look good in black

**Disclaimer- Don't own anyone (Well maybe Cael, Tynan, and Talon since I created them for this story)**

**Last time- Ashley went out with her new friend and savior Cael. Zhane worried for his friend follows but is later attacked by some monster. Cassie, Carlos and TJ come to his rescue and are able to get the monster to leave. When Ashley returns from her dinner, she finds out that Alpha had tried to contact her. What happened to Ashley to make her not yet the message? What's going to happen this time? **

**Never what it seems to be**

**Chapter 3- You would look beautiful in black**

Ashley stood there for a long time, horrified. How could she have not heard her communicator? Her hands began to shake as she continued to listen to her friends. She looked at her morpher and then placed a hand over it. Biting on her lower lip, she took a step forward and into the room where all her friends were. "I'm sorry." She said instantly catching the gaze of everyone. "I did not mean to… it… I swear I did not hear it." She began to felt stupid for her excuse. How could she not hear it? The restaurant was not like the club where it was loud. It was like the time at the coffee shop with Cael. It was as if she had lost herself talking to her rescuer.

"Where were you?" Karone asked sadly. "I checked your room but you were not there." Ashley hung her head low, staring at her boots while feeling ashamed. "I was down on Earth." She muttered solemnly. The group stared at her, Zhane however stood up. "It's nothing really I knew she was down there." He tried to cover up. "No Zhane." Ashley cut in, "I should have been there to help you. You are hurt now and it was my fault. I was out with a friend of mine and I'm really sorry." Her hands were clutched into tight fists.

"It's okay Ash." Cassie said putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Zhane will be okay we got there in time. Everyone makes mistakes, we are only human." Ashley gave her friend a small smile. Zhane smiled, trying to hide the pain, not wanting to make Ashley feel bad or make her wonder what he was doing on Earth. "It's late." The blond ranger said. "Let's go to bed, and then tomorrow we can find out where that monster came from." Everyone agreed and headed toward their rooms. Ashley on the other hand held back to talk to Zhane.

Automatically the Sliver space ranger thought he had been busted. He looked down at his shoes, becoming suddenly interested in his boots. He then looked up at Ashley as if surprised that she was still around.

"I'm really sorry," she insisted.

"It's okay really I will be fine." He replied with a gentle smile.

The yellow ranger heaved a big sigh and sat next to him on the examination table. She looked greatly distraught. "You really miss Andros don't you?" he said breaking the silence that had fallen on them. She nodded solemnly. "I guess I could tell it's been bothering you a lot but he'll be back soon. I am glad you are going out too. All of us were somewhat sad on how depressed you became. We like seeing you happy Ash." She smiled at him. "Yeah I know." She responded. She then hopped off the table and headed for the door. "Take care." Then she headed for her room.

Tynan stretched out his massive wings as he landed on the ground in a crooked ally. Sitting on a crate with a handful of shopping bags was the beautiful blond, Talon. "Looking as gruesome as usual," came Talon's swift remark. Tynan folded his wings, wrapping them around him like a cape. His piercing blood red eyes stared at her and then in a blink of an eye he was back to his human form. Quickly he ran his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. The amber-eyed female vampire was now sporting a black turtleneck and jeans. She had on a pair of flip-flops on her dainty feet, her toenails now colored in a deep red.

"You destroy any of the rangers yet?" She questioned. Tynan grunted. "I would have had not the pink ranger have this weapon." His voice was husky and painful. The female vampire's amber eyes flickered up, in a concern look. She walked over to the brown haired vampire and placed her arms around him. "My poor Tynan." She cooed. "Next time I might just help you, unless I find a cute outfit." Tynan laughed and then tugged at her blond locks. Just then, there was a slight snicker. The two servants looked over and saw their master, Cael.

"I would think the other female ranger would be an easy kill." Cael said harshly, "Not only that they were not even a full team. The yellow ranger was with me and there were how many?" Tynan looked away and muttered, "Four." The number seemed obsolete to Cael. He threw his head back and laughed. "Five including Ashley." said Tynan. Cael thought for a moment. "Perhaps more… she was describing her friends and there were six of them." Tynan let out a growl his eyes hinting red. Talon placed her small hand on his shoulder.

"Even if they were a hundred pathetic power rangers Tynan could defeat them all." She said, buttering him up. With a slight grin, she slipped past the two men. "Besides, next time when you fight the rangers just steal that stupid weapon." Tynan cocked his head as the female vampire walked off, her hips swaying as she did. That was easier said than done. Quickly the two followed.

The three walked down the sidewalk, looking powerful, unapproachable. They seemed to radiate with power, with hauntingly good looks. They seemed too good to be true. Talon with her long blond hair and petite look made her look incredibly sexy. Tynan was muscular, ruggedly handsome, and tall. Cael was shorter then the brown haired vampire but not by much. He was well built, dark, and extremely mysterious. The few people who were out this late stared at the three. No one would assume that they were vampires, then again who would believe them. Besides being pale, no one would think they were some evil creature. Vampires were now nothing but a myth, a fairytale. These three were true vampires. Evil beings bent on getting what they want and having the power to get it.

With superhuman strength, immortality, telepathy, shape shifting, and hypnotizing powers, who could stop them? Zordon did, but it proved to fail for as soon as he was gone, so was the hold binding them in stasis. What other powers did they have?

"So do we get to meet little yellow?" Talon asked referring to Ashley. "Of course tomorrow night at eight o'clock we will be meeting her at that shopping center." Cael replied with a small smile. "How wonderful maybe I can get her to wear some black. Yellow is so bright… it makes me sick." The amber-eyed vampire suggested. The two men snickered and then stopped walking when the noticed their short companion, stop. Looking forward the two men saw several men, looking as if they were going to start something. There were five in all.

"Well, look what we have here." One said who seemed to be the leader. "What a pretty girl we have here." He touched Talon's hair; she looked at his grimy and calloused fingers, touching **HER** blond locks. "Why not leave these two wimps and come party with some real men." Talon continued to stare; rather annoyed with the way he began to rub her hair. Tynan crossed his arms across his chest. Cael rolled his eyes. Neither man cared for the pathetic insult coming from the troublemaker. "I do not _party_ with mortals." Talon said sounding emotionless. The person continued to touch her hair, while his posse was snickering, flexing their muscles as if trying to intimidate Cael and Tynan. Of course, neither of the two males looked impressed. When the man grabbed Talon by the wrist, she yanked it away, yet remained calm. "Come on babe." He said trying to coax her.

_Show him what you can do, Talon. _Tynan said telepathically.

"All right, come this way." Talon turned a corner into a dark ally. "I'll show you something… to die for." The man "flirting" with Talon followed. He had a big smile on his face. The rest of the posse stayed, eyeing Cael and Tynan. While in the darkness of the alley, the man watched Talon's silhouette. A cold draft hit the man making him shudder. He then reached his hand over to the blonde-haired girl and said, "Well babe?"

Suddenly Talon's hand clamped onto his wrist, surprising the man. Her grip was like a vise. "What the hell?" the man gasped as her grip became tighter. Just then, she turned around her eyes glowing crimson red, her fangs exploding out. "I told you this would be something to die for." She smirked. Then before he could react, Talon clamped her mouth against his jugular, drinking deeply.

Moments later Talon emerged from the alley looking cocky. She flipped her long blond locks and then joined her two companions, while the posse waited for their boss. After a few minutes, the four men checked on their boss. They headed into the back alley looking for him. Once arriving in the back they stared in horror as there boss lied dead. He was lying, his body in a heap, and two tiny holes in his neck. The four stared in horror, unsure what to do or say. "What the heck is going on?" one of the men managed to say.

"He should not have touched my hair. I despise mortals and now he paid the price. Now it is your turn." Talon grinned as she, Tynan, and Cael's eyes began to turn red. The four men began to back away only to stumble over the body of their dead leader. Then there complete silence and the stench of death.

At 8 o'clock the next night, Ashley was sitting inside the Angel Grove Mall. She was staring down at her yellow sandals. She was sporting a short, yellow hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans, her hair loose and straitened. She scanned the area of the mall again looking for her new friend and his companions. Letting out a small breath she looked around for any sign of Cael. If his friends had walked in, she would have no idea who they were. She stared at her watch and noted that three minutes have passed. It did not mean that they were not coming. They were just three minutes late. Ashley began to nervously fold and unfold her hands. She was not sure whether his friends would even like her.

As she was pondering this thought, a hand fell onto her shoulder. Ashley jumped and turned around to see Cael. "You scared me." She admitted instantly. "I apologize." He responded sweetly. Ashley smiled and then noticed the two people right behind him. One was a beautiful petite blond and the other a handsome brown muscular man. She held out her hand to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Ashley Hammond." She said. "Talon…" she trailed off and then said, "Talon Amaya." She gingerly took the yellow rangers hand and smiled a small smile. She then turned toward Tynan. He was a very intimidating man but Ashley managed to smile warmly at him. Holding out her hand, he gripped it tightly. "Tynan Faolan," he said simply. He let go of her hand and Ashley placed it at her side.

"Don't mind Tynan." Talon snickered looping her arm around Ashley. "He is like a big… teddy bear." Of course, the blond was joking. Tynan was far from being a 'teddy bear.' He was incredibly ruthless but the simple joke made Ashley smile and eased the tension. "So care to go _hit _the stores with me?" she tried adding more slang to her speech. The yellow ranger looked into her amber eyes and nodded and then Talon was able to drag her off with ease.

At the same time on the megaship, TJ and Carlos were on the bridge, scanning the earth for trouble, such as monsters attacks but there was none. "Nothing but your normal crimes, the police can handle them." Carlos said as he pressed a button on the control panel. The blue ranger sighed slouching in his chair. Carlos pressed another button on the control panel. "I wonder if that monster that attacked Zhane is going to show up again. It is a good thing we were here. I just wonder why it would attack Zhane like that." The black ranger pondered.

"Well it was out at night and probably thought Zhane was an easy target." TJ suggested. "Except he didn't know he was a ranger." Carlos nodded sweeping his black hair out of his face with his hand. Just then, the bridge doors opened and Zhane along with Alpha walked in.

"Anything?" the injured silver ranger questioned. The blue and black rangers shook their heads in union. "Not a trace." TJ confirmed. Zhane hovered over them, watching the screens as Carlos showed him nothing on the scanners. Zhane cursed under his breath, wishing they had taken out the monster. Alpha busied himself on the other side of the room, doing a routine check. The three male rangers continued looking when Cassie walked in reading a newspaper.

"Hey guys!" Cassie said. She waited for a response but the three were absorbed in the scanning. Rolling her eyes, she took a seat in a chair and continued to read an interesting article. After a few minutes, they looked up, knowing if the monster did return DECA would be able to find them. It was then they had noticed Cassie reading. "Hey Cassie," Carlos greeted but the pink ranger ignored him. She had become entranced with the article she was now reading.

"HELLO CASSIE!" TJ yelled out getting her attention finally. Just then, her head snapped up and she looked at them. "Sorry," she replied. "It's just that I got the paper today and it says how these three hikers have disappeared for a few days now. The police have searched the park where they would normally go hiking but never found a trace, no foot print, anything!" She continued to read, Carlos and TJ joined her in reading the article, and there were even pictures of the three people who were missing. Then the blue astro noticed another article. "Look," he pointed out.

"Five men were found dead last night in a back alley." He read aloud. "There had been no flesh wounds or anything, and police speculated that it could have been drug overdose but there were no signs of it. The bodies were found lying as if they had just dropped down dead."

The three rangers looked up and noticed Zhane was listening. "Could this be the cause of the monster who attacked you, Zhane?" Cassie asked. The color drained from the Silver rangers face. "If it is… then why has DECA been unable to find out?"

At the same time the rangers were discussing, Ashley and Talon were standing in a store. Talon had already picked out a number of outfits, all black. "Find something you like?" Talon asked. Ashley looked through a rack and found a sexy looking halter top. The blond haired girl hated the brightness of the color yellow. Snatching it out of Ashley's hands, she examined it. "Do you ever get tired of yellow?" Talon said examining at Ashley's outfit. Ashley looked at her own outfit not really understanding what was wrong. She then looked up at Cael's friend and arched an eyebrow.

"My friends say I look good in yellow." Ashley stated. Talon nodded slowly and then placed the halter top back on the rack. "You know I can tell a lot about you, Ashley." She stated with a smile. "Yellow is a warm, friendly color like you. I bet you are also loyal and very caring. You worry about the people close to you and you always have a shoulder someone could lean on, right?" Everything she said was true. That was what her friends saw in her and that was how she saw herself.

"Wow…" Ashley managed to say. "What do you see in me?" Talon took her hands and stared strait into her eyes. "Mysterious… black is a mysterious yet cold color… your hands are cold." Ashley murmured. Talon smiled and then said, "You know, we have secretes, everyone does. That is why you would look good in black." Just then, Cael placed his hands on Ashley's shoulder and she looked up at him. "I agree you would look good in black." Talon handed her a black outfit and then pushed Ashley into a dressing room. The yellow ranger did not hesitate. She walked in and began to change.

"She is going under easier then I thought." Cael said. "I think tonight I shall begin the first of the exchanges." Tynan smirked and Talon arched an eyebrow. "What if she realizes it?" she asked rather concerned. "You and Tynan will keep her under as I begin. She will not know." As he finished his sentence, Ashley came out of the dressing room. She was now in black pants, black tube top, and a puffy black hat. Cael smiled as she stood there turning around so they could look at her.

After paying for the outfit, the four walked out of the mall. They came to Angel Grove Park and found a secluded area. The only light was the nearly full moon and the street lamps. The park had several people, mostly couples walking around now but where they were, no one was around. Tynan and Talon wanted to go for a drink but they knew Cael needed them now. Cael was hovering over Ashley, causing the yellow ranger some discomfort. She did not want him this close, he may have been her friend now, but it felt uncomfortable. She turned around and looked up at him, his hauntingly beautiful eyes.

"Did you have fun?" Cael asked staring into to her eyes. Ashley felt her body freeze up. She could not move or turn her head away. It felt once again as some unknown force was holding her, binding her to the spot. She then felt the bags slip out of her hand yet she could care less. Right now, she was drowning in his eyes. Unable to comprehend anything she stood, locked in place. Cael nodded to Tynan and Talon to hold her in place block her mind from comprehending anything that would happen.

Cael walked up to her. He placed one hand on her neck, using his thumb to rub the vein in her neck. He could feel her pulse rising as he gently brushed her. Her body responded yet she could not comprehend it, not when they mesmerized her. Bending hid head down, Cael slowly pierced the skin and began to drink her blood. Ashley became pale after he took a little more then a pint of her blood. He pulled away and licked the pinpricks closed, leaving no mark on her beautiful skin. Next, he took his wrist, made a small slash, and pressed it to Ashley's mouth. "Drink my dear," he coaxed. Ashley did as she was told, unknowingly. When she took some back, he pulled his wrist away and closed the slash he made.

After a moment, both Tynan and Talon pulled away allowing Ashley to think again. The yellow ranger began to move yet feeling incredibly weak at the same time. "Are you all right Ashley?" Cael asked tying to sound concern. "I feel so weak." She replied collapsing. Cael caught her into his arms and smiled without letting her see. "You should go home and rest." He said into her ear. He pushed into her mind, making her comply. "Go home and rest, but I'll see you again tomorrow night, go." Ashley nodded and then slowly walked off. Cael smiled and licked his lips.

"Only two more transfers and she will be one of us." He said to Tynan and Talon. "My queen…"

Ashley returned to the megaship. She was shuffling her feet as she walked and unable to walk strait. Once making it to her room, she closed the door and flopped on her bed. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Outside her room though, Carlos stood noticing his friend's odd behavior. "DECA, what time is it?" he asked to which the computer replied, "Standard Angel Grove time is 10:45 pm." The black ranger stared at the door to Ashley's room. "How could she be dead tired, she sleeps all day and now she is tired?" he said to himself.

**Author's note-** Okay Carlos is suspicious now. Will he able to figure this out? Will Andros be back soon to save Ashley? Will Cael complete the exchange to make Ashley is queen? So many questions and they will be answered. Read and review

**Questions and Answers- **The reason why Ashley does not notice Cael is a vampire is every time they make eye contact Cael uses his power to manipulate her and make her think he is a normal person. He makes her think that he works a lot and goes to college and stuff so she thinks hanging out at night is normal.

The exchange is the way to turn a human, vampire. It takes three exchanges and both the vampire and the human have to drink the others blood. However, it has to be done in a certain period or the vampire blood will leave her body. (Her body will eventually reject)

Cael's last name is Drake.

If anyone else has any questions, I will try to answer them


	4. All too soon

**Disclaimer- I do not own Power Rangers**

**_Last time- After Zhane's attack, the other rangers are on a search for the monster that attacked him. In the mean time Cael, Talon, and Tynan finished off a group of men after one was 'flirting' with Talon. Ashley on the other hand went out to meet Cael and his friends. After the meeting, she and Talon went shopping. Afterward Cael and his followers led the yellow ranger to a deserted area in Angel Grove Park. There, the leader did the first out of three blood exchanged that would make Ashley become his vampire queen. With Andros returning soon, will he be able to save Ashley from becoming Cael's bride?_**

**Never what it seems to be**

**Chapter 4**

Ashley awoke rubbing her neck. It was throbbing painfully as if someone had hit her or something to that nature. Laying in her bed she finally opened her eyes and looked around. She felt incredibly exhausted, as if all her energy had been sucked right out of her. Letting out a sigh, she looked around the completely dark room. "I wonder if everyone else is up." She wondered aloud. "DECA, turn the lights on to dim." The computer complied and the lights turned onto a low level. Ashley looked at her clock and saw it read 6:15 A.M. Rather surprised that she was up early, the yellow ranger decided to get up. She collected her uniform, showered, and dressed.

Afterward the yellow astro ranger stumbled down the hallway. The only thing on her mind right now was to eat something, anything. Upon entering the mess hall of the ship, she quickly had a stack of pancakes made for her. Once created, she sat down and covered them in syrup. She cut into them, took quick bites, and then swallowed. Without even waiting, she shoved more in her mouth. If someone where to see her now, they would think she had never eaten in her life. Nearly halfway through her breakfast she became thirsty. She quickly got herself a glass of milk.

Once she finished she let out a sigh and drank the last of her milk. Afterward she wiped her mouth with her napkin and leaned back in her chair. "Wow I was hungrier then I thought." she mumbled to herself. Absently she rubbed the spot on the neck that Cael had pierced. She could not remember anything that had happened in the park, only the fact that she was tired. Glancing at the clock over the entrance to the room Ashley saw it read 7:02.

"When was I supposed to meet Cael?" Ashley asked herself. It was as if something in the back of her mind was nagging her to remember. She wished she could have remembered better but it was hard. Her mind seemed so foggy. She stood up; decided she should start on her chores. By chores, it was the daily maintenance and any other things she had personally to do for herself. She tried hard to remember exactly what her job was to do. Should she check the engine room or go to the bridge and run a routine check? The only thing on her mind was meeting Cael and his friends tonight.

The yellow ranger entered the bridge to find Alpha working. The robot looked over at Ashley. "Wow you are up early." He said rather surprised. Ashley looked at him, instantly Alpha could tell she looked incredibly sleepy. "Maybe you should get back into bed." He suggested. Ashley shook her head and began to press buttons on one of the back consoles. Words appeared on the screen yet she could not concentrate on what they were saying. It was as if it were all mumbo jumbo.

Ashley stared at the console screen not noticing her best friend Cassie walking in. "Morning Alpha." Cassie said with a smile. "Good morning Cassie." The robot greeted. As Cassie was about to begin her work she noticed Ashley, with her elbow on the console and hand holding her head up. The pink ranger walked over to her and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. The simple act caused her friend to jump.

"I'm sorry." Cassie apologized.

"It's okay." Ashley replied

"Wow you look beat, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I woke up and I could not get back to sleep. I just feel a little out of it I'll be fine."

"You sure, I mean come on Ash you are usually the last one to wake up."

"Yeah well I guess there is a first for everything."

"I guess so."

Ashley once again tried to focus on the screen yet nothing was getting into her head. She barely could think of her conversation was Cassie.

_What is happening to me? _She asked herself internally. _The only thing I can think of is tonight. I have to see Cael and Talon… and I guess Tynan. He seemed a bit freaky. What time was I suppose to meet them? Seven o'clock or maybe it was eight o'clock._

For a moment, she felt as if someone was pushing her mind saying "8:00 tonight." Was that the time? It felt as something was brushing against her mind, gently pushing her to comply with yes. Yet, she had no energy to argue and agreed with what her mind was telling her. _You need liquids… drink more. _Was someone talking to her? Ashley looked around and saw Cassie silently working as well Alpha. Was she dreaming? Did she hear a voice tell she needed to drink something? Shaking her head, she continued to work, or at least try too. Yet everything began to become dizzy, her vision was blurry, and everything seemed so quiet.

As the yellow ranger pressed a button on the console, the blue astro ranger walked in. "Morning Cassie, Alpha… Ashley?" he said the yellow ranger's name in shock. She did not look up. "What are you doing up?" TJ asked in complete surprise. When she did not respond, he walked over to her. This caught Cassie and Alpha's attention. TJ walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder as he called her name. The second he did Ashley slumped forward, causing TJ to gasp. "ASHLEY!" he called out in horror. Cassie jumped up and ran to his side as Ashley collapsed to the ground.

Cael cursed loudly, as he sat up from his coffin. His muscles were tense and it took sheer willpower to sit. His body felt like lead during the daylight hours. It was always like that. When the sun rose, he would become like lead, unable to move, his body constricting and tired. If he was out in the sunlight, his skin would burn and blister, blood would seep through his skin, his tainted blood. Like all vampires, the sun was their enemy. He could not survive in the sun for long before his body would completely burn up. Yet now that he established a link by taking Ashley's blood, he could tell her body was weak.

At first, the prince of the vampires did not think taking a little more then a pint would harm her but he figured it had weakened her. Not only that, but her body was adjusting to his tainted blood. In less then a few days, her body would reject it. She would then return to normal human. That is why he had to convert her soon yet he could not risk converting her too fast. He did not want to risk anything, like her body becoming scared and shutting down on Ashley, killing her.

"You should have pushed her to drink more water and rest." Tynan said trying to keep himself up. The link he had with his leader awoke him. Like Cael, Tynan's body was like lead, trying to pull him down to sleep, needing the sleep. He glanced at Talon's coffin, which is closed. "Her friends are watching over her." The black haired prince stated. Tynan snorted still trying to support himself. The prince tried to get up but it was useless. He would soon become completely paralyzed and stuck in his sleep. "Damn this curse." He muttered, "All the strength, immortality, and power I have and my only forsaken weakness if that damned sun." Tynan finally fell back his body locking in place in paralyses. The lid slid back into place but still the two vampires could communicate telepathically.

_You know there are plenty of humans to turn. _Tynan spoke through the mental path between their minds.

_Ah yes, but choosing a power ranger will most likely be more successful. The turning is a delicate task and with the power on her side, it will easier._

_Agreed, but it will also come in handy. With one less power ranger, it will be easier to crush those fools._

_It will also be nice to have another girl. _Talon interrupted. _Now be quiet, I am trying to get my beauty sleep._

Cael grunted and then lay back down in his coffin. With his eyelids heavy, they closed instantly as the lid to the coffin closed. Yet before he went to rest, he traveled the mental path that he created with Ashley. He gently brushed inside her mind, reminding her to meet him. The impulse would surly work, with that the prince finally rested.

"She seems so exhausted." Cassie said as TJ laid her down on her bed. "It seems like Ashley isn't that big of a morning person." The blue ranger noted. Cassie covered her best friend with her blanket as she slept peacefully in her bed. The two then quietly left the room. Once outside the door slid close.

"I bet Ashley is really just bummed because she misses Andros." Cassie said once outside. "I bet she cannot even get a wink of sleep." As the two headed down the hall the came to an intersection and found Carlos heading their way. The black ranger was in his uniform, his long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He looked as if he had just woken up, not all awake.

"Hey guys," Carlos, yawned. The pink and blue ranger greeted him with a friendly hello. "Where were you guys?" Carlos asked as they headed for the bridge. "We were taking Ashley back to her room." Cassie stated as they walked on. "She passed out while working, she looked so exhausted." The black ranger stopped looking incredibly confused. TJ and Cassie noticed this. Arching an eyebrow Cassie waited for her fellow ranger to explain.

"Ashley was asleep early last night like ten something." He explained. "I was heading out of the simudeck when I saw her entering her room. She looked dead tired when she walked in. I thought she would have got plenty of sleep." Carlos rubbed his chin as he pondered. "Maybe she's sick?" TJ wondered. The three rangers continued to walk down the hall continuing the conversation as they went. It puzzled them. Not only that the monster they had been searching for had not made another appearance out in the open. Could it be stalking people or making attacks on certain types of people? They did not know and all the work was confusing.

"Maybe when Ashley wakes up we should have DECA run a scan on her." Cassie said, "Maybe she is a bit under the weather." The three entered the deck to where Alpha 6 was. He was continuing working on the ship making scans to make sure nothing bad was happening on Earth either.

Back in Ashley's room, the girl curved herself in a ball. Several times, she opened her eyes only to notice her vision was blurry. "Andros…" she whispered seeing his picture on her nightstand. Reaching her hand out to the picture she felt her arm tense up. Then instead of reaching for the picture, she grabbed her calendar and a pen that was in her drawer. She quickly scribbled down 8:00, meet Cael. Then her hand went limp and she fell asleep, exhausted.

In another part of the ship, the silver ranger was sitting on his bed staring at a little mini computer. He pressed a few buttons, searching for any records on the monster that attacked him. There were no signs of the monster being any of Astronema's or any former foe of the power rangers. Zhane had been up all night trying to find any information on this creature. He finally fell asleep but it was only for a short time. When he awoke determined to find something on this monster. Finally, he gave in for now realizing his body was moaning for nourishment. He turned off the mini computer and rubbed his face in frustration. Then he got up quickly washing his face and dressing in comfortable clothes. Just as Zhane was about to exit his room, a beeping noise came from his mini computer. The computer came up with a message saying "Incoming transmission." He pressed a button and an image of Andros appeared.

"Hey, I got your message." The red ranger stated. "What's going on?" Zhane let out a sigh. Andros could tell his friend was exhausted. There were dark black circles under his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot, and his posture was poor. "There have been attacks on Earth." Zhane said. "DECA cannot even detect them. I met up with this monster that would have destroyed me if the others hadn't shown up." He deliberately left out the part of Ashley not showing up. He did not want to explain the whole situation with her new friend. "That thing, whatever it is, is stronger then any enemy we have faced. I could barely get a hit out of it. Not only that, if it is the cause of the attacks then Angel Grove… no the whole world could be in danger. Its killing people and we do not even know how! We need you back her Andros. It is a better idea if the whole team is assembled." Andros could hear the concern in his best friend's voice. "I will be back as soon as possible." He replied with a solid nod. "Is everyone else okay?" Andros was more leaning toward if Ashley was okay, because he knew his sister would not go out and fight.

"Yeah, everyone is fine." Zhane's tired reply came. Andros nodded rather relieved. "I'll be leaving and I'll be back in two days tops." The native of KO-35 said. Zhane nodded and then ended the transmission. Sitting there for a moment the tired ranger leaned back lying down on his bed, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he called out. The door slid open and the familiar blonde-haired girl walked in. "Good morning Zhane." Karone said with a smile. She held in her hands a tray of eggs, bacon, toast, and juice for him. "I thought I'd bring you breakfast. I know you have been working hard." He gave her a weak and took a bite of the toast.

"Andros is coming back I'm guess in two days." Zhane replied. "I told him about the attacks." Karone sighed and then rubbed his sore shoulder. "I hope we can stop whatever it is." She said softly. Zhane nodded and then continued to eat. "I hope Ashley is all right, I was talking to TJ when I got to the bridge and he told me Ashley passed out while working. You think she is sick?" Zhane stopped eating. Then slowly he began to chew and swallowed. "Well she has been out late with some friends… maybe she caught a cold?" he said. Karone shrugged. "Let's just hope she isn't coming down with something. We will need her for whatever is attacking people."

Late that afternoon Ashley awoke feeling much better. Stretching out, she slipped out of bed and then began to undress out of her uniform. She thought of what to wear when she decided on the new outfit she bought last night. She placed on the black tube top, pants, and hat. Then after digging out her black sandals in her closet, she was ready. Heading out the door, she felt her throat dry and decided to get some water before she decided on heading down to Earth. It was only five-thirty but she needed the air. Upon entering the room, the other astro ranger looked up wide-eyed.

"ASHLEY?" TJ said in disbelief. Ashley got herself a tall glass of water as the group stared at her. She noticed them still looking at her as if she was a monster or something. "What?" She asked placing a hand on her hip. Cassie stood up and pulled off her black hat. "Why are you wearing black?" The yellow ranger snatched her hat back and carefully placed it on her head. "What is it a crime?" she snapped before drinking her water. The pink ranger backed off, not understanding why her friend was becoming all snippy. "Yeah but you usually wear yellow." Carlos pointed out. Finishing her water the annoyed yellow ranger slammed her cup down. "So you think just because you are the black astro ranger means I can't wear it? So I wanted to wear something different big deal."

"Yeah but you looked really good in yellow." Karone said. "Yeah you look nice in yellow." Carlos added. Ashley huffed. "_SO _I looked ugly?" Carlos and Karone looked at each other. Neither of them had meant it as an insult. Ashley glared at them as if daring them to say another word.

Before anyone else could get another word in Ashley had skipped out of the door not wanting to listen to her friends anymore. While walking to the jump tubes she felt her neck begin to throb. She rubbed it hopeful that it would sooth the pain.

"Is it just me or is she a moody?" TJ asked. "Ashley never acted moody like that before. It was only a question." The rangers shrugged. "Oh shoot I forgot to tell her Andros is coming back." Karone piped up. "I guess I will tell when she gets back. I bet she is upset with Andros being gone." The other rangers nodded and then continued to eat. "Yeah but I think Ashley has been acting weird ever since she met those _friends _of hers." Carlos said. "She's been exhausted, staying out late with them at times, wearing black, being moody, and not doing her work as a ranger!" The other rangers had to agree with Carlos. The question though is what could they do?

Cael opened his coffin with just mere thought. The sunlight was almost gone, he could sense it yet he could no longer rest. His licked his lips, the taste of Ashley's sweet, pure blood lingered at his taste buds. He knew she was waiting for him. The impulse he sent made sure of that. A smile crept along his face as he followed the path into her mind, recalling what she had done earlier. She snapped at her friends. It was his bloods doing. His blood ran through her and luckily, she did not notice a change in her. Stepping out of his coffin, a torch lit, followed by the others.

"Tynan, Talon, awaken now." Cael called. "The night calls to us." The two coffins burst open and the brown haired vampire swooped out. Hunger ached through his entire body. He wanted to feed. Talon walked gracefully toward them, her long golden locks slowly tying themselves into small strands of braided hair. "Is it breakfast already?" Talon grinned. She could feel the need to feed as well. Any blood would suffice. "Come my queen is waiting for us." Cael swept forward and out of the sub basement. In a flash Cael transformed into a creature of the night, along with his followers. Together they flew off into the night.

The three found Ashley outside the Surf Shack. Cael admired her attire tonight, black. She looked simply lovely. The three vampires swooped down into the shadows and transformed into humans. Casually they walked out. Once Ashley saw them, she ran over to them. "Hey," she greeted them. Cael smiled locking his dark eyes with hers. "Let us go for walk just you and me. Talon and Tynan want to get a bite to eat." Ashley nodded and allowed followed Cael like a kitten. Talon and Tynan watched them go off. As they did, a young couple exited the Surf Shack, holding hands. "Shall we get a bite my dear?" Tynan asked holding out his hand. Gingerly Talon took it and said, "Of course."

Talon and Tynan quickly followed them. "After you my dear," Talon said as they perched on a rooftop. "And give them a scare… makes the blood taste much sweeter." Tynan smiled having a perfect idea. In a blink of an eye, he transformed into the beast that he was and prowled on them. When he saw his chance, he attacked. The young couple screamed in terror hoping someone would save them. Yet this time, help did come. Before Tynan could get a bite, the four-astro rangers shot up with their blasters, sending him to the ground. "So we meet again." Zhane said. "Well, this time you will not escape." Tynan growled. "We'll see about that." As they fought Talon watched, she was mildly interested in this and wanted to see how Tynan would measure up.

The ranger pulled out there Astro Blasters and fired directly at Tynan. Yet the creature of the night moved out of the way and jumped over the rangers. He landed with a loud thud, his claws burying into the concrete. He used his tail to whip the rangers, sending each of them flying back. "We need Ashley!" TJ said. "If we can combine our weapons we can take him out for sure!" Carlos held up his communicator. "Alpha you have to contact Ashley before…" but before Carlos could finish his sentence Tynan flew at him slashing at him with his claws.

"CARLOS!" The pink ranger screamed, pulling out her Satellite Stunner. She fired it at the beast. He cringed in pain, his ears twitching painfully. Zhane then flew out behind him, shouted, "SILVER SILVERAIZER!", and slashed his back. Tynan growled. His eyes glowing redder, quickly he used his wings to hit Zhane and then slashed at him. TJ jumped in the way to protect his friend and was able to catch Tynan by surprise and able to get a hit on him. Yet one it was all he got. Tynan grabbed the blue ranger by the neck and threw him like a rag doll against the wall. The other Rangers came to his defense, weapons ready.

"ALPHA WHERE IS ASHLEY?" Cassie yelled into her communicator. "Ranger's she isn't responding!" The robot replied. Tynan grunted and then let out a loud screech. On instinct the rangers' hands flew to the spot on the helmet where there ears were.

Talon watched and then smirked. _Let them go we will finish them off later. _With that Tynan flapped his enormous wings and vanished into the darkThe rangers looked at each other in confusion. "Why did it not finish us off?" TJ asked.

Elsewhere in a secluded area, Ashley's communicator was beeping loudly yet she could not hear it. Instead, she was lost unable to think. Cael had his head bent his mouth against her neck, tasting her sweet blood. His fingers entangled in her hair. His other hand wrapped around her waist, holding her possessively to him. Soon Ashley began to grow weak in his arms. That was when he knew he had to stop. He closed the holes he made in her neck and then held her up. He looked into her eyes, which were glossy and distant. Stroking her cheek for a moment, feeling her soft skin made his inside clench tightly. "Soon you will belong to me my queen, now drink." He pressed his wrist to her mouth and coaxed her to drink enough to turn her. When she was done, he was smiling. Instead of taking her out of the trance, he kept her until her communicator silenced. When it did, he lifted it allowing her to think again.

They spent only a less then an hour together. Ashley was beginning to become weak again and he only gave her enough blood to make it back to ship in space so she could rest. He read her mind, knowing only a few secretes within her. One he was more particularly interested was his competition, the red astro ranger. It did not matter though. He would destroy him if he ever got in the way. He sent Ashley back, who was wobbling as she went.

Once she returned to the Astro Mega Ship Ashley was about to head to her room when she saw all her friends in the hanger with there helmets off. "What's going on?" Ashley said. The rangers all looked somewhat hurt but nothing worse then a bump or a bruise. "We were in a battle." Carlos snapped, his dark eyes staring at her. "Where were you?" Ashley swallowed hard, "Out with some friends of mine." Zhane stepped forward. "We needed you out there. This new monster is attacking and all you are doing is hanging with these friends." He said. "Ashley the Earth is in danger!" Ashley was about to protest but Cassie cut in. "You've also been acting weird lately. We don't mind you having friends but don't forget us!" Ashley looked down. It was like a blow strait in the gut for her. All the rangers passed her by but Carlos stopped. "Andros is coming back soon, are you going to forget him too?"

**Author Note**- Harsh, poor Ashley is not having a good day. With Andros coming back will he be able to snap Ashley out of her ways and keep Cael away from her? With only one more transfer left, is Ashley going to be the new Queen of Vampires?


	5. Return of Red

_**Last time-** Ashley begins to act strangely towards her friends. Her friends begin to get suspicious but before they could even think about Tynan attacked once again. While the other rangers were fighting him in his monstrous form, Cael once again lured Ashley in. After transferring there blood between them he sent Ashley back to the ship only to confronted by her angry friends. Will Ashley realize what is happening? Will Andros come back in time?_

**Never what it seems to be**

**Chapter 5- Return of Red**

Andros flew through the vast reaches of space on his galaxy glider. He stared out of his helmet nothing but stars near him now. It would only be a little more time until he reached the Astro Mega Ship. Then he would help his friends with this new threat, whatever it was. Yet he was happy to be returning. He could not wait until he saw Ashley again, his Ashley. From the moment he left it was heart wrenching. The tears brimming in her eyes as he left pulled on his heartstrings. While on KO-35, he dreamt of holding the yellow ranger in his arms again. Dreaming about how he would kiss her and her showering him with her sweet kisses. He snapped out of his daze when he saw the Astro Mega Ship in view.

The excitement filled him. He went full speed toward the ship. His home, family, and friends awaited him inside. Finally, he was at his home. Once inside the ship he de-morphed. "DECA!" he called to computer. "What time is it?" The computer responded instantly, "11:23 A.M. standard Angel Grove time." Andros nodded his head, his long hair falling behind his back. He looked around wondering if anyone was up and where they would be.

He decided to try the mess hall. If it was this early, someone must have been hungry. He walked through the ship halls, in his normal work attire. Once arriving at the mess hall, he peered in to find it occupied by all the other rangers, except Ashley, and his sister. "Hey guys," Andros, said stepping into the room. Everyone turned there heads to the entrance and stared in shock. "ANDROS!" they all shouted in union. "You're back but it's so early we thought you'd be back tomorrow." Cassie said. "I finished early" he responded. It was obvious to the others he was wondering where Ashley was. As the others were reading his mind they said, "Ashley is in her room." Andros smiled, wanting to see her.

Ashley was asleep in her room, dressed in a black top and pants pajamas. Her hair was sprawled all over her pillow yet she looked peaceful. She was on her back, one hand by her head and the other lying on her stomach. Absently the yellow ranger rubbed her neck in her sleep and then her hand fell dully to her side. The spot where Cael pierced her skin throbbed every so often. Yet unknowing to her, his tainted blood flowed through her. Once the final transfer would complete she would be wholly vampire.

As the yellow ranger slept, the door to her room opened and Andros entered. His eyes found her, looking gorgeous. She looked like an angel. The light emitting from the hallway made her light skin shine as if she truly was a celestial being. Swallowing the lump in the back of his throat, Andros moved closer to her. He had waited for so long to see her, to hold her in his arms. Finally, near the bed he looked down at her. He shifted slightly so his frame would not produce a shadow up on her face. Ever so gently, he sat down on the bed and looked at her face.

"Ashley," he murmured softly. He placed his hand against her cheek, which oddly felt cold to his touch. Still sleeping Ashley turned her face into the warmth of the red ranger's hand. Andros brushed her face with his thumb, touching silky soft skin. Again he whispered her name, wanting to wake her but afraid to. She looked so peaceful. When he removed his hand from her face, he heard a soft murmur.

"Andros?" he voice said drowsily. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "It must be a dream… you are here with me!" she yawned. Reaching her hand to his jaw, she gently stroked him with her fingertips. Yet her hand felt heavy like lead. It fell down to his shoulder gently brushing across it like a feather. "Good night."

Andros noticed Ashley fall back asleep, her hand falling back to bed. Surprised that she could nod off like that the red ranger touched her forehead. It like the rest of her face seemed cold. _Is she sick_? Worried, the red ranger tried to wake her up again so he would be able to get her to the medical bay of the ship so they could run a diagnostic on her. Yet, she remained in a deep sleep.

_I hear him calling for me. I want to wake up but I am so tired. I feel like I could sleep forever. Just lay in bed and sleep. That is all I want to do. Sleep._

Through the thick layers of fog of sleep, Ashley could still hear Andros calling to her. She tried so hard to fight the compulsion that her body needed sleep. It was too hard though. Fighting it was too hard. What could it hurt anyway? _I will just sleep for a little while longer._

Cursing could be heard from outside their coffins. Tynan and Talon awoke, there bodies becoming heavier with each passing second. "Cael," Talon spoke, her voice full of anguish. "What is it that keeps you up?" The prince of the vampires swore eloquently. The black haired prince was standing; his body feeling like it would topple over. After clearing his throat, Tynan was able to get the attention of his prince.

"That fool that girl cares for so deeply has returned," his eyes darkened. "This could ruin my plans if he interferes. I was able to keep Ashley from interacting with him but she fought my compulsion. I sent her to sleep, hopefully until tonight but that mere boy could free her. Love is a powerful emotion that runs within them and ties them together. Yet if I bring that yellow ranger into our world, she will be wholly mine. She will bow to me and follow me like an obedient servant and together we will destroy the Power Rangers and become supreme rulers of this world."

Talon looked at him weakly. The mere mention of love brought her to look at Tynan and then turn away. "Do not fear my prince for if those other rangers try and interfere we shall eliminate them. Without that infernal being known as Zordon these children are helpless." Tynan grinned wickedly. A small sadistic grin crept on the face of the prince. "If the other rangers try to aid their friend you will handle them. The red ranger will feel my wrath as I slowly crush every bone in his body and drain it of all its blood."

Cael closed his eyes and reached into Ashley's mind. He felt her sleeping peacefully but Andros continuing attempt to awaken her rang through. The dark prince pushed Ashley into a deeper sleep to make sure when he went to rest she would not wake up. Before retreating, he sent a wave of affection to her, pulling her into his world even more. Yet unlike the warm feeling Andros gave her this one was cold. _Sleep my dear Ashley. Sleep until I call to you. Tonight is when we shall become one, king of the vampires and his queen of the vampires. _

Slowly he pulled out of her mind and returned noticing that both Tynan and Talon have returned to their slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he could feel his body already become stiff. It took all his might to drag himself back to his coffin. It was reaching noon the time when he and all his kind were most vulnerable. That is when the sun is at its peak, which would incinerate them if they were caught in it. Cael rested in his coffin as it slowly slid closed. His eyes closed and his body became fully paralyzed.

When he was unable to wake up Ashley, Andros picked up the yellow ranger and carried her to the med lab. She was dead weight in his arms, not to mention cold. Her face also looked more pale then usual and Andros could only guess that something was terribly wrong. Once inside the lab he laid her on a table. "DECA," he called to the ships computer. "Get Alpha down here right away and the other rangers." The ship acknowledged him and then did as told.

Andros pressed a button to start a scan on Ashley checking her vital signs. As that happened one by one the other rangers and alpha came in looking worried. Their worry only grew when they found Ashley on the examining table not awake. "Andros what is going on?" Cassie said fearfully. "Something is wrong but I don't know what. She won't wake up and she is cold." Cassie placed a hand on her friend's forehead and indeed, it was cold. "Alpha can you run a full diagnostic on Ashley?" Alpha nodded. "Yes, but it will take several hours to get the results." The scan Andros placed on Ashley was a to check the normal things, temperature, blood pressure, things a check up at the doctor would take care off.

"Nothing is too farfetched." TJ said as he looked at the analysis on her. "Her temperature is a bit down but other then that she looks fine." Everyone looked at the output on the screen. Andros was still not convinced. "I should still be able to wake her up. I know something is wrong." Something was terribly wrong. Cassie went to Ashley's side, touched her cold hand, and stared at her pale face. What had happened to her best friend? Carlos moved to the other side of the bed and looked at Ashley. His dark eyes focused on her. He studied her face as if he was trying to figure something out yet he could not put his finger on it.

_The sun is almost down._

_We should call her to us._

_The other rangers will find her. We need a decoy._

_I shall do it master._

_Then Talon, I need you to do something for me._

_As you wish, my Prince._

Tynan stretched out his massive wings as he got out of the coffin. He would play the decoy by luring the rangers away. He needed to wait though for the most perfect moment to strike. It was still light outside and he would not be at full strength if he fought the rangers. "Be careful," Talon said, placing her small hand on his shoulder. Tynan looked down at her tiny frame. He gently placed a claw under chin, looked into her eyes, and smiled. "These rangers are puny; I fear them as much as I fear a human." His claw caressed her, his wing wrapping around her. "You my dear Talon are so beautiful."

"And that is all I am to you and the world, beautiful." She hid the bitterness in her voice but reached up and touched his jaw. "Good luck," She then moved away headed up the stairs from the home. She had to complete her easy task. Once she was gone, Tynan looked at Cael who was going to prepare the upper room for when Ashley would arrive. He would entice her. Then he would make the final blood transfer making her a creature of the night.

"Shall I go now master?" Tynan asked. Cael nodded to him. Tynan glided up the stairs and headed out into the darkening sky. Cael walked through the sub basement and as he did, each torch flicked off as he did. Walking up the steps, he sealed the door behind him and then went up to the main floor. He glided up the wooden steps to the master bedroom. This room was dusty and mangy as the others. A large bed laid was in the room, dressers and nightstands were covered in half melted candles. There was also a vanity with candles on it. It had been ages since this room was last used. The last time was several years before Zordon had trapped them in the subbasement.

Upon examining the room, he knew it would never do. With a wave of his hand, the beddings and pillows flew off the bed and into a closet. Then with a quick movement, one by one the candles lit. The tiny flames danced around lighting up the dark room. The vampire prince turned head toward the vanity and then cleared the dust from the mirror. He stared long and hard and saw no reflection of him in the mirror. Just then, he saw several things floating behind him. Spinning on his heels, he turned and saw Talon carrying several parcels in her hand. "Here is everything you wanted." She said. He smiled and took them from her. "Go stand guard." He ordered. The blond bowed and left. He took the new beddings and laid them on the bed. It was black and a dark red. When the room was to his liking, he took the last parcel and lay in on the bed. Then closing his eyes he waited for the time was right to awaken his Ashley.

Tynan waited for some prey. He watched the streets for people to use. His eyes darted around until he saw a group of people. They were just some teenagers coming home from a club, some of them a little tipsy. He smirked, his white fangs revealed. They would do perfectly to get the power rangers attention. He stretched his gargoyle like wings out and swooped down toward them. The teenagers did not expect anything until they heard a loud screech. Looking up, they all let out a scream as the creature that known as Tynan swooped down to attack them. Several of them went off running while others dropped in fear, screaming like banshees.

_Come out come out Power Rangers_

"There is an attack on Angel Grove." DECA's voice boomed. The five rangers and Karone looked up from Ashley and moved over to a screen. DECA displayed the monster attacking. "That's the one that been attacking people!" Zhane exclaimed. "We have to stop it!" The rangers all rushed out one by one but Andros held back looking at Ashley. Karone placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and said, "Do not worry I'll look after her." She tried her best reassure him. With one last look, he left the room and headed for the jump tubes.

The Rangers arrived on earth, seeing Tynan holding a teenage boy in with on hand by the throat. "LET HIM GO!" the blue ranger shouted. Tynan grinned. "He matters little to me. I have been waiting for… you!" with a loud wail, he flew at the rangers with incredible speed, slashing at each of them. Andros, however, pulled out his spiral saber and ran at Tynan. He slashed at his back, which angered the vampire. He whipped his tail around knocking the red ranger off his feet.

"What is this thing?" Andros wondered aloud. Tynan smirked. "I am a creature of the night, and I am here to destroy you!" When he went to attack, the black ranger jumped in and attacked him with his lance. Then the other rangers took out their blasters and fired at him. Tynan moved out of the way just in time. He was slow. He needed nourishment. That was when his eyes spotted on of the teenagers, still scared and unmoved. With immense speed, he flew toward her and grabbed her by the hair. Yanking her up he tilted her head to the side and fed.

"WHAT THE…" Andros shouted. After quickly taking over pint of blood, the vampire dropped her to the ground and grinned. "This will be more then enough to destroy you."

As Tynan was doing his job, Cael was doing his. He pushed himself into Ashley's mind, bringing her out of her sleep. _Come to me. _His voice commanded inside her head. _Come to me Ashley, it is time. _

In the medical bay, Ashley's eyes snapped open. She sat strait up, which caught both Karone and Alpha in shock. "ASHLEY," Karone shouted. "You are all right!" She hugged the yellow ranger but instead of hugging her back, Ashley pushed her away. She stepped off the bed and began to walk out the door. "Ashley where are you going?" the red ranger's sister called out. She ran into the hall to stop her but when she did Ashley turned around and kicked her in the stomach. Next, the yellow ranger, still under Cael's compulsion, slammed her into the wall of the ship and turned to leave.

"Oh no, Karone," Alpha called as he the robot rushed to her side. Karone looked up and noticed Ashley glaring then with another hard kick she knocked Alpha down. Then before she knew it, Karone was hit harder, making her black out.

_Come to me Ashley. Go to the Angel Grove Woods. _

Ashley followed his voice; the black magic whirled around in her head. She found herself going down her jump tube and landing outside Angel Grove woods. Heading inside, her eyes were distant yet she followed his voice. Through the dark woods, she went without stopping or wondering where she was going. It took only several minutes to find the house. Standing outside the closed gates she looked waited. The gates opened for her allowing her inside the boundaries. _Come to inside, up the stairs._

She did as she as instructed. Walking inside the house, she followed his voice, calling to her. The steps creaked as she walked up them, with nothing but her socks on. She stopped shortly at the top of the steps. From the side she could see light coming from a room, and his voice calling to her inside. She continued into the room. The candles flickered, as if dancing. Lying on the bed was the black dress she had seen while walking home with Cael, as well as spiked heel shoes, and a black shawl.

Cael placed a hand on the nape of her neck, causing the yellow ranger to shut her eyes. He breathed against her neck, listening to her pulse rise, tempting him to bite her now. Softly he rubbed the vein in her neck with his thumb. Next, he touched her lower lip with his thumb, as he buried his face in her brown locks. She smelled sweet. _Put on the dress, my dear. _His command pushed in her mind. He took the dress into another room and placed it on. When she finished Cael motioned for her to sit at the vanity. He comb through her hair gently, her hair soft like silk. As he let her hair fall loosely to her shoulders, he noticed something on her wrist. It was her morpher. He slipped it off her delicate wrist and placed it at his die. _You will not need that trinket anymore. _

At the same time Talon walked in. "Master, should Tynan return?" she asked. "She is with us now there is no need for him to fight them." Her voice was full of concern for her fellow vampire. Cael nodded and summoned him to return. "When Tynan returns the ceremony can begin." Cael said placing a single rose in Ashley's hair.

_Return Tynan I have her._

Upon hearing this, Tynan looked at the rangers. Together they were a formable team. He growled though. "We'll finish another time rangers. I have more important things to attend to." The vampire then flew off top speed from the rangers. The rangers looked in shock. "What was that all about?" the pink ranger said watching him disappear into the night. "Let's get back to the ship and see if we can track him," Andros said. "Right!" the others agreed.

Once they returned to the ship they headed, still morphed, down the halls. As they walked though, they came down the hall that had the medical bay where they saw Karone and Alpha lying on the floor. "KARONE," Andros said rushing to his sister's side. "Are you all right, what happened?" Helping up Karone, she looked at the rangers trying to think of what happened. TJ and Cassie helped up Alpha. "It was Ashley," she said weakly. "She woke up and… attacked us." Andros felt his blood run cold. Without thinking, he rushed into the medical bay expecting to see the yellow ranger but she was gone.

"It was like she was possessed," Karone continued. Andros stared long and hard at the bed, not noticing the blinking like on the console. "This is too weird." Cassie said. "What is going on?"

"That monster was a decoy," Carlos said. "He was using us to get us out of the ship so Ashley could leave. I also think I know what is going on with her." Everyone looked at the black ranger. He took a deep breath. "I think whatever is attacking people is a vampire and I think Ashley is being controlled or even turning into one!"

**Author's note- Sorry for the long wait, so many things came up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Andros and the other rangers save Ashley or will she become the vampire queen? Find out in the next chapter. **


	6. To the rescue

_Last time- Andros has returned from KO-35 to help the rangers fight off this new threat. Upon returning, Andros discovers Ashley in a deep sleep and is unable to awaken her. Cael had put her to sleep until he had awakened to call her to him. To distract the rangers Tynan went out and attacked several teenagers to give Ashley time to escape. Ashley then makes her way to the house in which the vampires live. Still under Cael's compulsion, he places her into a gown ready for the final blood transfer. At the same time Carlos figures out that the creatures attacking are vampires. Can the rangers save their friend or will she become Cael's Queen of Vampires?_

**Never what it seems to be**

**Chapter 6- To the rescue**

"A vampire," Andros said slowly. Andros had heard about vampires in books and movies. Carlos even spoke about the incident with a vampire he encountered. Yet the fear of Ashley now being controlled by one made his heart ache. Carlos nodded his dark eyes serious. The room was dead silent, all eyes on the black ranger. Finally, he spoke again, "All the symptoms show it. Sleeping all day, change in attitude, becoming pale, it all points to it. Also did you not notice how the monsters never came out during daylight?" The other rangers nodded. Just then, a thought crossed through Cassie's mind. She felt her hand begin to tremble. She held onto a chair and looked at everyone else. Her stomach was churning.

"You guys," the pink ranger spoke shaky. "Ashley's new friends… they never met her until after dark." Horror filled the eyes of each ranger and Karone. Andros felt his hand clench tightly. It was then Alpha noticed the console was blinking. He shuffled over there and pressed a button. "Rangers look the results to Ashley's tests!" he said. Everyone looked over the robot at the computer screen. To their horror, they saw the results say there is an infection traveling in her blood stream, tainted blood. "Ashley's body has not yet discovered the infection. The body should force it out of her as long as no more… is introduced."

TJ snapped his fingers. "That must be how she is changing." He said deriving to a conclusion. Without hesitating Andros shouted, "DECA can you pinpoint Ashley's location?" The computer did a quick scan and replied to him. "She is at the outskirts of Angel Grove Woods." The computer spoke. Andros nodded and then looked at his fellow rangers. "We have to save her." The red ranger said firmly. The others nodded. They headed for the jump tubes. Once there they slid down them morphing as they went.

On Earth, they landed in the center of Angel Grove Woods. They had their hands on their Astro Blasters, not sure what to expect. They were on high alert as they hurried along the forest to the location in which DECA had instructed them to go. Andros however was worried. He did not know what to expect. What if Ashley was already a vampire, would he be able to save her? _Ashley, please be okay. I am coming for you! _

Cael rubbed his thumb over the pulse in her neck. He could hear her heart beating in his sensitive ears. He leaned over her so he could take in her sweet fragrance. She was so beautiful. Soon she would be like him, a creature of the night, a vampire. Already she was becoming pale, and soon her slender body would go through its monstrous transformation. He imagined her like him, hunting unsuspecting humans and draining them of all their blood. Placing a gentle kiss on her neck, he was prepared to take her blood when his head snapped up.

Tynan and Talon who were near by also felt a disturbance in there sanctuary boundaries. "Someone is here," Hissed the blond haired vampire. Cael let out a low growl and then with a wave of his hand the candles extinguished. Taking Ashley by the arm, he turned to Tynan and Talon. "The Power Rangers are here to take back their friend." He said coldly. "Take care of them but leave the red ranger to me. I want to deal with him… personally." A wicked smile crept on his face. He then took Ashley down the stairs. Tynan and Talon looked at one another. "Ladies first," Tynan offered with a smirk. Talon gave him a grin and then went down the stairs. They could not wait to _greet_ the rangers.

Tynan and Talon walked out the front door and stood on the stone steps. Coming through the gates of the perimeter were the five power rangers. The two vampires, with their keen eyesight could see them in the dark. Although it was easy to see the bright colors that, some of the rangers wore anyway.

As the rangers neared the entrance they noticed the two 'humans' standing on either side of the doorway. They two looked as if they were guards, protecting the entrance to the dwelling. Tynan stepped forward as he did his body began to shape shift into the creature the rangers knew all too well. He snarled at them his fangs showing. Talon stayed back, her arms crossed, and her eyes fixated on the rangers.

"Careful," TJ warned Andros. Andros stared at him. "Where's Ashley," he demanded an answer. Tynan cold laughter echoed in their ears. Andros took a step back as the vampire stretched out one of his claws toward the house. "Inside," Tynan hissed. "If you want her go and get her." Zhane placed a hand on Andros's shoulder and pulled him back. "Go get Ashley we can handle these two." Not sure whether to leave or not he looked at the other rangers who nodded in agreement. Talon, who was listening smiled and moved from her post and went to the other side of rangers, still in human form.

Andros slipped by easily, too easy for his liking. It only added to his worry, knowing that something was waiting inside. Once he was inside the other rangers noted that they were surrounded. Zhane and TJ stared at Tynan, weapons ready. Then in a burst of speed, they headed off into battle.

Carlos and Cassie stared at Talon, who was still in human form. Her long blond hair billowed in the breeze and her amber eyes stared at the two rangers. "I don't like to hit a girl," Carlos said gripping his weapon. Talon smirked, "Lucky me." Then in a second, her fangs exploded out her mouth and her beautiful human form changed into a hideous beast. Her body expanded so now her small frame was over six feet tall. Her eyes were crimson and her skin was nearly translucent. Her nails on her fingers and toes expanded several inches and now the female vampire was standing on the balls of her feet. Black leather wings exploded out of her back as well as whip like tail. Her long blond hair now looked musty and dead. With a loud howl, she flew at the two rangers ready to fight.

Inside the house, Andros found himself traveling down the depths into the basement. As he reached the basement, all he could see was the darkness, until a torch lit itself. Andros jumped in shock. He was not sure what to make of it but he continued, carefully. As he went torches lit one by one leading him to another stairwell. Sucking in a sharp breath the red ranger pulled out his Spiral Saber and headed down the steps. Once at the bottom of the steps he found himself in another dark room. Mustering up all the courage in him, he took a step, at the same time the torches in the room burst into flame. He looked around and then let out a gasp.

Sitting in a throne, dressed in a long black dress and spiked heals was Ashley. Her hair let loose and had a beautiful red rose holding back a section of hair from her face. Her eyes looked glossy, as she was lost or not all there. Andros took a step toward her when a sinister laughter filled the room. Andros stopped short and scanned the room. "Who's there?" he called out. Stepping from behind a pillar the long black haired prince revealed himself. He was sporting a black turtleneck, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, and shiny black boots. A long black cape draped over his shoulder that reached the ground. His white skin looked even whiter then usual. His eyes stared at the red ranger and then he grinned, a fang showing.

"So, you are the red ranger," Cael said walking behind Ashley. "She has talked about you constantly. I really wanted to see what all the fuss was but I see nothing. You seem just like your little friends pathetic and weak. Oh how rude of me. My name is Cael Drake, Prince of the vampires." He bowed slightly, his eyes never leaving the red ranger. Andros gripped his spiral saber tighter, under his helmet his eyes were burning with rage. Cael glided toward the yellow ranger, his hands finding her neck. "So beautiful is she not?" Cael could tell anger was surging in the red ranger. "That is why I chose her as my queen. She was alone and needed a friend or lover."

"SHUT UP!" With a sudden flash of speed, Andros whipped out his astro blaster and shot at Cael. The prince moved out of the way to avoid the hit. "ASHLEY WAKE UP!" Andros begged but she did not respond. The vampire prince moved in front of Ashley blocking the red ranger's view of her. "She belongs to me boy," Cael hissed. "Only one more blood transfer between us and she will be wholly vampire, my queen." Andros growled and ran toward the vampire ready to attack. Cael used the rash ranger's choice at a head on attack to his own advantage. He moved out of the way and then kicked him into a wall. Andros crashed in a heap but got up. He clutched his arm but he ignored the pain.

"I won't let you hurt her," he sounded brave. Cael laughed. "You can try and save her but you will fail." The dark prince then flew at the red ranger but Andros was able to roll out of the way. Cael ricocheted of the wall and flew once again at Andros, his claws extended and ready to slice him to pieces. Andros jumped into the air at him and then whipped out his spiral saber and slashed at him. Cael howled in pain as his tainted blood dripped at his fingertips. As he turned to face the red ranger Andros fired and the ceiling above Cael, sending debris falling atop of him.

Knowing he had little time until Cael would pull himself out of the wreckage, he ran to Ashley. "Ashley, talk to me," he said taking her hands. "Wake up we have to get out of here. Please, come on Ashley wake up. I beg of you wake up." Ashley's eyes closed and opened again. "Andros?" she said weakly. The red ranger helped her up and held her close to him. The fog that clouded Ashley's mind began to lift as Andros held her. She could sense something was not right. Rubbing her temples, she looked over at the morphed Andros. "What happened?" she asked still a little dizzy.

Suddenly movement could be heard from the side. Taking her hand firmly he began to lead her up the steps. "No time to explain now we have to get you out of here." He led her up the stairs and several times the yellow ranger stumbled. The spiked heels she was wearing made it hard for her to walk especially going up the steps. Once on the main floor Andros saw a back door. Knowing that there was fighting going on in the front he decided it be best to go through the back. He pulled Ashley along and out the door.

After pulling himself out of the rubble, the dark prince growled. He black gargoyle like wings burst out of his back. Instead of flying through the halls, the dark prince burst through the floors of the house and flew strait into the air, letting out a terrible scream. His eyes found the red ranger and _his _queen.

As they were running across the uneven ground, Ashley lost her balance. Andros lost his grip on her hand. Instantly he spun around to see if she was okay. "My ankle," Ashley cried, "I think I sprained it." Cael landed on the ground a few feet away, his eyes lingering on Ashley. His wings folded back, his cape covering the holes in his turtleneck.

"C-Cael!" the yellow ranger said bewildered. Andros got in front of Ashley to protect her from harm. "Ashley, he's not what he seems. This guy is a vampire and he has been using you. He wants to make you his queen." Instantly Ashley felt herself become sick to her stomach. She pressed her hands against her mouth to keep herself from screaming or crying. "And what a fine queen she will be," Cael grinned.

"Ashley, get ready to morph," the red ranger said. Regaining her courage the yellow ranger nodded but when she went to morph, she found her morpher gone. "Looking for something?" Cael held up the yellow ranger's morpher, a grin spread across his face. "Do not worry my dear you will not need of this silly trinket, I assure you." Andros swallowed back a lump in his throat. Cael moved slowly, trying to get eye contact with Ashley. Every time he made a move though, Andros was there to block him. Realizing he could not hypnotize her then he would enchant her. With the blood transfers he did, it would be easy.

"Ashley," his voice was soft and gentle. "Come to me, I want to protect you." Ashley felt his control over her beginning to take over again. "Fight it Ashley!" Andros said. "Stay strong." Covering her ears, she tried her best to ignore his compulsion but it was difficult. Again, he began to speak, his voice so angelic that it was unnatural. She tried her best to block out his voice but it was proving more and more difficult. Andros slowly knelt by to Ashley, placing his hand on her shoulder. His other hand was against the trigger of his blaster, ready to fire any moment at Cael.

In the front of the house, the other sound of fighting is heard. Zhane and TJ were taking on the monstrous form of Tynan. At times one ranger would attack him when the other was down. As soon as the other was knocked then the other would take his place. Tynan had to keep his guard up at all times. It was odd for him that the rangers, when they were together, could barely hold their own but know they were fighting relentless. _Why, what is driving them so hard to defeat me? _His mind could only wonder that for a brief second as TJ flew into the air sending several blasts at him. The vampire held out his hand to protect his body from attack. His hand receives three sharp, painful hits. His hand began to burn, blood gushing out. Tynan let out a low growl and then flapped his enormous wings making a dust cloud the area around him. When TJ went to take another shot all he got was air.

"Where did he go?" the blue ranger wondered aloud. "TJ, look out behind you!" Zhane warned. The blue ranger spun around but it was too late. The second he turned around Tynan slashed at him. Then with one furious kick, he sent the blue ranger tumbling across the ground. Zhane ran over to him quickly checking his friend, as well as covering him. "You all right?" the silver ranger questioned. TJ nodded in response and slowly began to get up as Zhane ran at Tynan. Tynan prepared for his attack catching the silver ranger's silverizer with his hand, the hand he caught TJ's blast.

The blade sliced deeper as Tynan held it tightly to prevent the Silver ranger from pulling it back. It proved to be an error for at the same time the blue ranger jumped over Zhane and Tynan. The vampire lifted his head only to see his ax slash him down his back. Tynan screeched in pain and then used his wings to push bother rangers away.

Across the yard for them Talon was facing Carlos and Cassie. Unlike Tynan who relied on brute strength, she was quick and agile. Her head shot up as she heard her fellow vampire cry. With a quick whip of her tail, she sent both Carlos and Cassie skidding across the ground.

_What is wrong Tynan? _Talon asked communicating telepathic with him. She could hear his agony echoing in her head. _They seem so much stronger… as if something as possessed them into fighting harder. _Talon knew Tynan was strong and brave. He never ever showed any amount of fear. Yet, she could hear his voice faltering. _Do not worry once Prince Cael takes Ashley the other rangers will fall quickly. _She tried to reassure him but she too was worried.

Talon moved out of the way, as the pink ranger tried to use her satellite stunner but the black ranger was there to attack with his lunar lance. He hit her across the face. Talon growled. She then charged at him at high speeds and then suddenly spun around and wrapped her tail around him, restraining him. Carlos gasped trying to get free but her tail constricted. Cassie gasped and ran to help her comrade when Talon flung the black ranger strait into the pink, sending the two colliding to the ground. "Are you okay?" Carlos asked pulling himself up. Cassie nodded and said, "Yeah… let's get this witch." Talon heard the comment and then let out a low growl in her throat. "You wish I was a witch," she hissed, claws extending.

Cassie looked at Carlos and then noticed he was attaching his lunar lance to his astro blaster. She stood up blocking Talon's view of him. "Well at least I'm not some demented freak of nature. Not to mention ugly." Talon twitched, her teeth grinding. "What… did… you… call… me?" He voice was pure venom. She glared at Cassie with fire. Without thinking, she ran at Cassie ready to stab her. Carlos on the other hand finished modifying his weapon, jumped over Cassie, and fired at Talon. Talon took the hit. The repeated blasts hit her claws, snapping them, and her shoulder. Talon cried out in agony as the pain spread.

Tynan, hearing her cry, whipped at Zhane and TJ then rushed to her side. Tynan watched her body shape shift back into her human form. He picked her up in his arms. "Talon, you are injured," he spoke coldly glaring at the rangers. She grimaced but then smiled. "I'll be all right, I underestimated them." Tynan's crimson eyes looked softly at the blonde-haired vampire but when his gaze turned to the rangers, it was ice cold. The rangers held out their blasters ready to hit them but when the blasts came Tynan's wings sheltered them. When the firing stopped, the two were unharmed. Tynan then took a step back and flew high into the air.

_Where are you going? _Cael's voice penetrated Tynan's thoughts for escape. _Talon is injured I must get her to safety. _Tynan was flying to a sheltering place. _I need you to keep the other rangers busy get back there or you I will personally destroy you! _Cael's threat shook Tynan worse then the rangers. After setting Talon back down in a safe place, he quickly returned to take on the four rangers.

Cael stared at Andros, still in his human form. His black cape billowed in the breeze and settled down. The yellow ranger's morpher was tightly in his fist. Andros had tried to use his ability to snatch it out of his hands but he could not. Ashley was still trying to fight his compulsion. "Geh… GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she wailed. _Come to me my queen, I love you. I want to be with you. I would never leave you as he did. He left you alone. I know how you felt, alone, sad, and above all hurt. You wanted to be with him but he betrayed you. That is why you clung to me like a lost child. You needed love, you need reassurance and I gave you all that. _Ashley was on the verge of tears, Andros tried to help her but she began screaming. Knowing the only way to help her, he would have to attack the prince.

Whipping out his blaster he shot at him but Cael just moved out of the way with ease. Casually he took a loose strand of hair and brushed it behind his ear. He smiled and then said, "I did underestimate you but you cannot defeat me out in the open." He stepped closer, his eyes searching for Ashley. Andros shot at him again but he moved out of the way, doing a back flip. He landed gracefully on the ground, grinning. "Boy, I have lived centuries. There is no way you can defeat me!" Andros mustered up all the courage in him. "We'll see," he replied in a no nonsense tone. "Come and get me if you are not afraid, little boy." Cael mocked. "You are brave so far away but I can smell your fear." With his spiral saber in one hand and his astro blaster in the other, Andros ran strait at him. Cael's mouth curved into a smile. As the red ranger was about to hit him Cael moved out of the way so fast, that he was nothing but a blur. It was then Andros had realized his mistake.

Spinning around he saw Cael now holding Ashley in his clutches. The yellow ranger fought to break free but the black haired prince held her tightly to him. One arm was wrapped around her body, pinning her to his chest, and her arms at her sides. His other hand was holding her neck gently. "Ashley," Andros said seeing the terror in the yellow ranger's eyes. "A-an," before she could finish saying his name Cael squeezed her throat forcing her to silence herself.

"Pity isn't it?" Cael said as he buried his face into Ashley's brown locks. "You could not save her." Ashley struggled to break free when she stomped her spike heel into Cael's foot. The prince grunted releasing his grip on her. The yellow ranger tried to run but he grabbed her arm and flung her back to him. "LET HER **GO**!" Andros yelled out seeing his girlfriend struggle. Cael brought her toward him, grabbing a handful of her hair; carelessly the rose in her hair fell out. "Her fate belongs to me," the dark prince hissed. His eyes then turned down to Ashley and then quickly his head bent down to hers.

At first Andros thought, he was going to do the blood exchange but he was wrong. Cael was not biting her. He was kissing her, long and on full lips. At first, Ashley was too afraid to react. Then she began to bang her fist against him but it proved useless. Andros took a step forward as Cael pulled away, licking his lips. "She tastes divine," he complemented with a sadistic smile. Andros held out his blaster ready to fire but with Ashley as a human shield, he could do nothing. Cael grinned as the girl continued to struggle in his grip.

"Are you afraid to face me?" Andros shouted. Cael stared at him and then looked at Ashley. "If you want her back so much then we will fight to the death… you red ranger versus the prince of the vampires." Andros glared at him behind his black visor. "Done!" he agreed. Ashley looked at Andros in horror. _What have you done?_

Cael realizing Ashley was a distraction pushed her violently out of the way. She fell to the ground, hitting her head hard. Gasping, Andros wanted to run to the unconscious girl but the dark prince stepped forward. "You have no idea what you just agreed to boy," Cael said. With a swift movement, his cape fell to the ground. His eyes began to change to a blood red color. His body began to transform into its true form.

**Author note- This is the end of chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next time Andros and Cael will square off in a fight, but can Andros defeat the Prince of vampires? Will the other rangers defeat Tynan and come to aid their leader. With Ashley unconscious and now Cael in possession of her morpher what will become of her. What about the blond vampire, Talon, will she come to aid her prince and fellow vampire. The exciting conclusion is coming up in the final chapter of "Never what it seems to be." **


	7. End of it all?

_Last time: After realizing that Ashley's friends are vampires, the rangers go to confront these monsters. Before Cael could do the final blood transfer, the rangers arrive to the house. Tynan and Talon go out to confront the silver, black, pink, and blue ranger but Cael wants to deal with the red ranger personally. Andros arrives to find Ashley still under Cael's compulsion. After a brief fight, Andros and Ashley escape the house. Yet the dark prince perused them. When Ashley went to morph it turned out that Cael had taken her morpher leaving her helpless. The dark prince continues to try to make Ashley follow him but with Andros at her side, she fights him. Realizing the only way to get Ashley, Cael makes a challenge to Andros for a fight to the death. Andros agrees to the fight, which leads to Cael finally transforming into his true form. Can Andros beat the Prince of Vampires and save Ashley?_

**Never what it seems to be**

**Chapter 7: The end if it all?**

Andros stared at the dark prince. Behind him lying motionless was his beloved Ashley. Cael's frame began to expand. His muscles were bulging now two times the size of his normal size, his claws lengthening, and wings exploding out of his back. His pale body began to transform into massive deathly white color, his incisors lengthened as they rested on his lower lip. His eyes were a piercing blood red. His black hair was matted and hung dead to his skin. The vampire prince size was now much larger then Andros, which looked incredibly intimidating. The clothes he had been wearing were in tatters, holding tightly to his body. His tail whipped around as he lowered his body to walk on all four legs. His feet, like the others were arched, making him stand on the balls. The wings on his back looked like black leather, gargoyle like wings.

Cael moved on all fours like a beast, a predator hunting its prey. Andros held out his spiral saber ready to defend or attack. Yet, this beast was intimidating. Andros did not know what to expect with this thing. With their eyes locked on one another, the two began to move in a slow circle, waiting for someone to make the first move. Growling came from deep within the vampire prince's throat. He moved, looking for an opening, slowly. His eyes were scanning the red ranger for a weakness. Then with a quick movement Cael jumped to the side, the moment he landed he pushed off the ground and dived at Andros. The vampire hit the red ranger square in the chest sending him to the ground. Cael jumped off him and began to circle him once again.

_He is fast! _Andros thought. Andros got up quickly and began to follow the beast. Placing his finger on the trigger of his astro blaster, he fired several shots at the monster. Cael dodged them easily and then went in for a head on attack. Andros went to fire on him, but when he did, Cael moved out of the way. The dark prince this time slashed at him with his claws. Next, Cael did a back flip hitting the red ranger with his tail in the process. He then landed on the balls of his feet, looking all the more powerful. Andros fell to the ground feeling every hit he received.

_It is as if he got more powerful when he transformed! _The red ranger thought in horror. He let out a soft groan feeling the pain in his chest. It was at this time the red ranger knew he would need more power. Finding his morpher, he pressed a button. Cael watched arching an eyebrow when in a flash of light the red ranger began to transform. A new plate of armor attached to the red ranger. Metal wings flew onto his back as well as a visor. After the transformation, Andros stood looking stronger then ever.

"So is that suppose to scare me," came Cael's voice. "The red battalized armor will even the odds," came the braver red ranger. Cael only smirked as he wiped a thick piece of black hair out of his face.

Back in the front yard, the other rangers were about to head back inside the house when Tynan landed behind them. His crimson eyes glared at them. "You think you were rid of me so easy?" he said getting their attention. The four rangers turned to see the vampire standing behind them. His one hand still oozing out blood while dried blood crusted around the wound hole. How something in one form could look so elegant and hideous in the next was beyond them. It must have been an illusion of some sorts. "Come on rangers, attack me." Tynan said motioning them to attack. Unsure what to do the rangers extracted their weapons. "This time we are going to finish you off," Zhane said stepping forward. Tynan grinned, his fangs showing. "We shall see,"

At the same time, the four rangers and the vampire ran at one another ready for a fight. Zhane led the rangers his weapon stretched out in front of him. He raised it high in the air as he reached Tynan and struck down at him. Tynan blocked the attack and kicked Zhane away. TJ attacked with his ax and Carlos with his lance at the same time. Tynan caught both of the weapons. With a quick movement, he kicked both rangers in the abdomen. Cassie however fired her satellite stunner at him. The vampire was use to the pink ranger's attacks dodged it. He rolled across the ground and then got on all fours. He ran at the pink ranger dodging all her blasts. When he reached her, he jumped and used his claws slashing her across the chest.

Cassie flew back and landed hard on the ground. Instantly the blue and black rangers were at her side while the silver ranger covered them. Quickly, Zhane changed his weapon into blaster mode and fired at Tynan. Tynan dodged each attack with ease and was prepared to attack them. TJ seeing his chance jumped over Zhane and then fired at him with his blaster. Tynan took a hit sending him back. Next, Cassie and Carlos fired there blasters sending several blasts him. Tynan drew back his eyes burning with rage. Letting out an ear-piercing howl the vampire rose back to his feet. He stretched out his leathery wings. Flying high into the air with lighting speed, he looked like mere blur. The rangers tried to find him in the vast night sky but when they did, it was too late. He came crashing down, slashing at each of them.

All four rangers found themselves on the ground. Zhane groaned as he got up. "Come on, we can't give up," He said. Carlos, Cassie, and TJ got up one by one. "We won't let him or his sick friends take Ashley," Cassie said making a fist. Standing up they all attached their weapons to there astro blasters. Tynan watched in amusement. "You bravery is foolish, surrender now and your end will be quick." He spoke. TJ held out his blaster and smirked. "We never give up." Carlos nodded. "We will protect this place from freaks like you!" With his uninjured hand, Tynan raised so it was level to his face. "Then I shall make each of you suffer,"

Andros and Cael were in a heated battle. It was back and forth. At one moment, it looked as if the vampire prince would win, but then Andros would counter him and take control. Andros fired several streak of energy from his new form at the vampire prince. He blocked the attack easily and charged at him. The red ranger took to the skies to get away but Cael only laughed as he flapped his wings. "You cannot run from me boy!" his voice was like venom. Cael reached the red ranger and grabbed his foot. To get him off Andros sent several kicks strait into his face. Letting him go, Andros stared at evil prince.

On the ground, Ashley's began to stir. She opened her eyes, her vision was blurry but she could see two figures in the sky fighting. Blinking a few times her vision returned and she saw Andros fighting with a monster, who she assumed was Cael. Gasping the yellow ranger got up and stared in horror. She felt helpless. Ashley tried to take a step but her ankle was throbbing from her previous fall. The yellow ranger tore off the end of the dress and then kicked off the spike-heeled shoes. She was disgusted with herself.

_This is all, my fault!_ She thought. _Cael played me for a fool, he made me think things were true. He made me feel alone. I should have known. Now my friends could get hurt and it is my fault! _

Tears began to from in the yellow rangers eyes. She shut them tightly when she heard a scream. Her head snapped up as she saw Andros fall to the ground. The red ranger came crashing to the ground. Seconds after he hit the ground his armor disappeared, returning him to his normal red ranger. "ANDROS!" Ashley cried out. Forgetting about all the pain, she ran as fast she could to his side. Andros tried to get up but the pain was unbelievable. He let out a scream of pain mixed in with frustration. "Andros, I'm so sorry." She cried out. The red ranger looked at his girlfriend and then said, "Ashley get out of here its not safe!" Just then, Cael landed to the ground. The yellow ranger gasped at his disgusting form. The vampire prince laughed a hideous laugh as he approached.

"This was too easy," Cael said. He laughed again as he saw the red ranger struggling to rise. His blood red eyes then lingered on Ashley. Her creamy skin looked beautiful in the black dress, now in tatters. He could see her long slender legs, her feet scratched up, ankle swollen. Gathering up all the courage she had she stood in front of Andros.

"Leave him alone," she said starring at him. She threw her arms out to the side. Cael smirked. Andros looked up wanting to call out her name but the pain in him was rising. "Leave him alone and I will become your vampire queen." Andros felt his heart skip a beat and then another. His blood began to run cold. Did he hear her right? "What are you doing?" his voice was agonizing. It tugged on her heart hearing him in pain. Cael stared at her. "You would become my queen?" he questioned. "You would be my bride, my love, become what I am?" Ashley looked away from a moment she could see Andros, knowing in his mind he was screaming at her to refuse.

"I will become your queen, your wife, I'll be a vampire like you." She confirmed. A brazen smile appeared on the vampire prince's face. His body transformed back into its human form, the clothes on him still in tatters. The turtleneck was no more while his jeans now looked more like shorts covered in holes. His black hair returned to a thick braid. The long claws returned to normal nails, his tail and wings shrunk back. The dark prince's eyes went from red back to the dark, hauntingly beautiful eyes. He beckoned her forward. Slowly she approached her head bowed down.

She stood inches from him. One of his hands found her shoulder while the other tilted her chin up. She stared into his nearly black eyes. His callous hands held her firmly. Her lower lip was so full, he wanted to kiss it and he did. Andros felt his body go numb. His stomach churned, wanting to vomit at the sight. When Cael pulled away, he looked at her his eyes furious. "No reaction?" he questioned coldly. Ashley glared at him with all her hate. "I'll **never **love you," she said he voice barely a whisper. Andros looked up wondering what they were saying. She then swallowed the lump that formed in the back of her throat and took a deep breath. "I WILL **NEVER** LOVE YOU!" she yelled out. "I love Andros. I'll be your queen, I'll be a vampire, but I will **never** love you!" Glaring at her, he backhanded her harshly sending her to the ground.

"**ASHLEY**," Andros shouted. Cael watched her crumple into a heap on the ground. She clutched her throbbing cheek. Cael then advanced toward the red ranger. He extended his claws. "I'll kill him and then I will take you Ashley." His voice was a low hiss. "You will learn to love me because without him you'll forget." Andros stared up in horror as the vampire prince was about to plunge his claws into him. Before he hit him through four well-aimed streaks of light hit him. The blasts hit him in the hand, chest, neck, and leg. Cael flew back rolling across the ground.

Ashley and Andros both looked up to see their fellow rangers running to their sides. "Are you all right?" Zhane asked helping Andros up. Slowly and painfully, Andros stood up. Cassie moved to Ashley helping her to her feet. "We're fine," Andros believed. He looked at Ashley, her cheek scarlet. "Why didn't you morph?" TJ asked as he watched Cael like a hawk. "He has it." Ashley said showing her bare wrist. The rangers pushed Ashley safely behind them, safe from harm. "What happened to the two vampires you were fighting?" Andros asked. "The guy took the blond one away and then when he tried to fight us we took him out." Carlos replied.

Just then, they saw Cael stand up, once again in his monstrous form. His eyes were focused on the group. Power radiated off him. The rangers all took there place in front of Ashley, keeping her safe. "So I see you cannot defeat me alone red ranger," Cael taunted. "I see that you rely so much on your pathetic friends." Andros smirked. "And that is what differs from us. With my friends by my side we can take you out!" Cael arched an eyebrow. "We shall see." The rangers were readied as the dark prince charged at them.

In the Angel Grove woods, Talon picked herself up from the shelter. She looked at the wound she had received. She looked around for a moment finding nothing but darkness around her, but with her eyes, she could see clear as day. She closed her eyes and searched for the telepathic link with Tynan and Cael. She searched for Cael first but when she tried to establish contact, she found he had closed off his mind. She slumped to the ground feeling her shoulder throb. It would only take one sleep to heal it but it was throbbing immensely.

One after another, the rangers attacked never once giving Cael a moment to rest. When one ranger fell, another took his or her place. Cassie went to deliver a kick to Cael but he ducked under her. With a swish of his tail, he sent the pink ranger off her feet. Zhane jumped in next attempting to attack with his weapon but the prince dodged it then sent a fist strait into his abdomen. TJ and Carlos attacked together hitting Cael only to have the dark prince grab both men by the throats. Next, he smashed them together and threw away like simple rag dolls. Behind him, though Andros came up and struck him quickly with his spiral saber. He sliced through his back, once, twice, three times before retreating. Cael spun around, his sharp nails, clawing against the ground. He charged at the red ranger but before he could the four fallen ranger sent several laser streaks at him. Cael stopped abruptly, wrapping his torn wings around him for protection.

Once the firing stop he unfolded his wings, one hand supported him as on knee bent to the ground. "Do you surrender?" Andros said, his astro blaster withdrawn. Cael could feel his tainted blood dripping from his lip. Wounds all around his body were emitting his blood. One of his eyes slightly closed, bruised and cut. His wings were in tatters, several times, he used it to shelter his body from their attacks but soon his wings would be destroyed. He let out several labored breaths. The dark prince was fatigued. Not only because he was dealing with more the one ranger, but because he had not properly fed. Cael had assumed he would be drinking Ashley's blood turning her into a vampire but his plan did not go according. Right now, she was not in his view but he knew exactly where she was. She was hiding behind a tree, watching the battle, urging her friends to stay strong. The mental bond he created when he took her blood allowed him to know where she was.

"This is the end for you vampire," Andros said aiming his astro blaster at his head. Blood, any type of blood would have helped Cael now. Even a small amount would help him wipe out these pests. They too were fatigued. Talon and Tynan had done their job well. Yet, now he was in trouble. Surrounded and blasters aimed at him. He needed a diversion, even a small one.

Suddenly there was a loud moan. The rangers diverted their attention to see Ashley clutching her neck, the exact spot where Cael had bitten her. Her head began to leak with perspiration and tiny droplets of blood. The dark prince cursed inwardly. He was running out of time. Ashley's body was beginning to dispose of the toxin that was his blood. She was clutching her neck, feeling intense burning within her whole body.

"ASHLEY!" The red ranger called fearfully, "What's wrong?" That was all the time Cael needed. With a quick movement, the dark prince had got up, and jumped over the rangers. Then using the little energy he had left he placed himself behind the yellow ranger. "NO!" Carlos shouted realizing the error they all had made. The rangers watched as Cael violently lifted Ashley up. Upon seeing his face, Ashley screamed. Quickly, one hand clamped around her mouth and the other around her slender waist. Several of his claws made small puncture holes in her ivory skin, causing tears to pour out of her eyes. Cael's blood red eyes looked at the rangers as he grinned. "Fools should have finished me off when you had a chance," he laughed, "Your compassion for each other will be you undoing!"

Pulling Ashley's head to the side, he exposed her neck to him. The prince bent his head down and bit down, tearing away at her skin. Ashley's screams were stifled by Cael's large white hand. Yet the fear in her eyes was immense. She began hitting him everywhere her hands slapping at his body in complete disorder.

"NO!" Andros pushed past his friend running to the yellow ranger. Cael continued to feed, regaining his strength. When he felt Andros near he used his tail strike him back, hard. The red ranger skidded across the ground as Cael lifted his gruesome head. Crimson juice slipped down his chin and neck like a river. He looked insanely at the rangers as he held Ashley like a human shield. Then with a quick movement, he opened up a wound on his arm bigger. Grabbing a handful of Ashley's hair, he placed the wound over her mouth. He tried to force his blood into her mouth but the yellow rangers violently shook her head holding her mouth tightly closed. Ashley felt her body burn and she wanted to scream in pain but she held it all in. Cael began to get annoyed. He slammed the girl into a nearby tree in hopes she would open her mouth.

The moment he turned his back the rangers fired. "And your impatience will be your end!" Andros pointed out. Cael growled but before he could retort he felt a hard kick in below the belt. Feeling immense pain his eyes flew to Ashley and then he threw her aside. He hugged himself in pain but now that her blood had regenerated him, he was feeling stronger. He would take out the five rangers and then finish what he started with Ashley. "Your end is near rangers."

"**LET'S ROCKET**!"

The prince of vampires head snapped to the side as he saw Ashley become the yellow ranger. He touched his pocket where he had placed the morpher. It was then he realized when Ashley was slapping him she actually was searching for it.

"ALL RIGHT ASHLEY!" Cassie cheered.

The yellow ranger stared at the dark prince, her star slinger in hand. "What do you think you are going to do yellow ranger?" he spat. Ashley could feel the burning in her but because of her suit it dulled down, thankfully. "I'm not going to do anything," Ashley said confidently, "**We** are going to take you out!" Cael then felt the blast coming from his back. He flew against the tree he had slammed Ashley into hard. Ashley then shouted out, "STAR SLINGER!" and fired repeatedly at Cael. The dark prince tried to get back up but before he could Carlos hit him with his lunar lance. Next TJ with his astro ax slashed the dark prince, once, twice, three consecutive times. Cael stumbled back and when he went to attack him, he received an attack from Cassie's satellite stunner. Before he could even get up this time, Zhane made a quick hit with his silver silverizer and then Andros came up and made a direct hit in the chest with his spiral saber. The dark prince found himself sprawled on the ground, his wounds expanding, and the loss of his own blood immense.

"Glad to have you back, Ash," Andros said stepping next to her. She nodded, under her helmet a smile on her face. "You're finished this time Cael," Ashley stated. Cael glanced up weakly and his breath laboring. He saw the black, pink, blue, and yellow ranger combine their weapons to form the quadroblaster. He then noticed the red ranger's weapon more advanced then before. Slowly he stood up and then he realized it **_was_** over.

"QUADROBLASTER FIRE!" shouted the four rangers.

"SPIRAL SABER FIRE!" shouted the red ranger

"SILVER SILVERIZER FIRE!" the silver ranger added his strength.

The last thought he had before the blast hit him was _**how**._

The direct hit to his chest sent the vampire prince, flying strait into the house. On impact, the aged house being old began to collapse as well as burst into flame because of the blast. The rangers watched as the house began to go up in smoke and flames. One by one they went back to there normal selves. All of them were exhausted and sore. They looked at one another happily. Andros looked over at Ashley. She smiled at him and took a step toward him. Then all of a sudden her eyes rolled back and she began to fall. Gasping, Andros caught her and began calling her name out. He saw droplets of blood coming out of her pours. The rangers stared in horror and quickly decided to return to the ship. They did not care if the house burned to the ground they only cared about their friend, who was suffering.

The house burned as they teleported away. The only things watching were a blue-eyed wolf, and an amber-eyed bird.

Back on the Astro Mega Ship, Andros carried his girlfriend back to the medical ward. Alpha was there waiting as well as Karone. After entering with Ashley in his arms, the other rangers followed. "What's wrong with her?" Karone asked seeing the pain wedged on Ashley's face. Alpha did a quick scan of her and he seemed somewhat relieved. The rangers looked curiously at the droid, still worried.

"You did it rangers!" Alpha said happily. If he could have cried, he would have. "Ashley's body is getting rid of the tainted blood. It will cause Ashley a lot of pain but she is all right. We just have to clean up her other injuries and she will be just fine!" Each ranger and Karone let out a sigh of relief. Andros stared at Ashley. He hated seeing her in all this discomfort. Placing his hand in hers, he would see her through all the pain until she was back to her normal self.

Ashley awoke, her eyes still feeling heavy, her body incredibly sore. How long had she been lying in bed? She could feel bandages all over her body, as well as different clothing. She looked around and found herself in her room, sleeping in her own bed. Letting out a noise, she turned to her side, her body brushing against something. She looked over and saw through the dim light someone watching her. A pair of chocolate brown eyes was staring lovingly at her.

"Andros," Ashley murmured softly. The native of KO-35 looked at her as he gently he caressed her cheek. The yellow ranger loved the feeling of his warmth touch against her. It seemed so foreign feeling his touch but it was something she wanted, needed to feel. It sent waves of love into her, pushing away all the horrors in her mind.

"How are you feeling?" Andros asked his voice barely above a whisper. Her cheek fell onto her white pillow yet she could not look at him. "I'm okay," she responded feeling rather ashamed. The red ranger touched her, pulling her closer to him. "I've been waiting three days for you to wake up, please don't hide from me." His voice was begging her. Tears began to stream down the yellow ranger's cheek. She buried herself into his chest. Her hot salty tears soaked the red ranger's bare chest. Earlier he had discarded his shirt carelessly to the ground as he slept in her bed, keeping her close to him.

"Oh Andros, I'm so sorry it was my entire fault!" she wept into him. Andros stroked her hair lovingly as he placed several kisses on her head. "If something happened to you or the others I would never have forgiven myself. I fell for his tricks and nearly became what he was, a monster. I nearly cost you your life." She stopped for a moment feeling his kind hands hold her close. "Andros, you're breaking me apart! How can you still be so nice to me after what I did? I betrayed you and yet you still are here holding me, watching over me, why Andros why?"

Andros calmly lifted her chin so she would look at him. He kissed her tears away and smiled. "Ashley, I love you so much. I would have died to make sure that monster never laid another finger on you. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. Now that you are here, I never want to let you go. Ash, I watched over you, watched you suffer and cry out when you had nightmares these past three days. I'm doing this all because I love you and no matter what you do I would never hate you."

She looked up at him and then kissed him softly on his lips. Andros held her close, afraid to let her go. When they broke apart, Andros laid on his back and Ashley resting her head against him. He could see how tired the yellow ranger still was. He gently caressed her, his hands running through her hair. "Rest Ashley, until you feel better," he whispered softly. "He's gone, they are all gone and I'll be here when you awake." The yellow ranger closed her eyes hugging Andros closely. "I love _you_."

"Oh look dear the new neighbors are here," Said Mrs. Smite, as she peeked out her window. "Come on let's go meet them." Mrs. Smite was a somewhat heavy woman with gentle yet naïve face. She had dark hair with gray streaks showing. Her husband was a balding man, tall and lanky. "Might as well," he said as they exited there house to go next door. Mrs. Smite waddled across her yard toward her neighbors.

"Hello," she called out into the dark at two figures. The shorter figure looked over and watched as their new neighbors came to edge of the fence. "Welcome to turtle cove, we're your new neighbors, Judy and Robert Smite." Mrs. Smite introduced. The two tried to see through the dark at there new neighbors who were standing by a small moving truck. The only light came from the street lamp and the house lights on the outside. Finally, the shorter figure moved out into the light. She had blond hair and hauntingly beautiful amber eyes. "Hello, I'm Talon Amaya," she spoke, her voice beautiful.

"Why would you move in late at night?" Robert questioned to which his wife stomped on his foot for being rude. Talon snickered. "Oh, my friend," she motioned for the other figure to step out, "Tynan Faolan got lost." Judy Smite looked at the man in shock. His brown hair and piercing blue eyes were amazing. Robert Smite however shrunk back, intimidated by the man. Just then, Judy noticed gauze wrapped around Tynan's hand. "Have an accident?" she questioned. He nodded, "A slight mishap that was a complete fluke." Talon snickered and said, "Well it was a pleasure to meet you but we need to finish unloading our things."

"Need some help?" Judy inquired. "Robert could help, oh and my two sons Patrick and Julian can too." Tynan shook his head. "No, we only have a little left." Judy nodded and then looked at her husband. Robert knew what was coming next. "How would you two like to come over for dinner tomorrow, I make a mean casserole." Judy giggled. Talon arched an eyebrow she looked a Tynan. There was a long silence. To Robert it looked as if they were discussing something. "Well, we would love to but our… roommate is ill and I'm sure he would _**love** _to meet you." Talon explained.

Judy frowned. "What a shame!" Talon waved her hand brushing it off. "How about you and your family come over for dinner at our place," The blond suggested. "That way you can meet Cael. He just **_loves_** having people for dinner." Judy clapped her hands in delight. "How about five…" "Seven," Tynan corrected the woman. "Okay we will be over at seven tomorrow." Robert confirmed for his wife. "What are we having?" Talon smiled, "Something… fresh." Judy smiled and then said goodbye to her new neighbors. Robert waved good-bye and they headed inside their home.

Once they were inside Talon and Tynan went into the back of their moving truck. Only one thing left. Tynan alone carried the rather large object inside as Talon observed. "You were lucky to get him out of fire," the beautiful blond vampire said placing her hand on her master's coffin. Tynan smiled as he looked at her. "Yes, and by tomorrow night we shall return to our full strength." Tynan said. Talon tilted her shin up, a small smile spread across her face. "And then we can continue our search for a new candidate for queen."

**Author's note: I smell a "To be continued!" Well looks like the Astro Rangers did not defeat the vampires. The vampires however moved to a new location, Turtle Cove! What could this mean for the rangers there? Well anyway thanks for reading the first story of many to come. Keep on a look out for the next chapter in this exciting series!**

**Blazing Aries **


End file.
